The Long Lost Gilmore Girl
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When Rory meets a new student at Chilton named JT Daniels, they discover that they are twin sisters. As they dig deeper to the truth, the mother that is raising JT kidnaps Rory. It will take everyone to rescue Rory.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This is a MAJOR AU. This story takes place in season 2.

Prologue: The Life of JT Daniels

16 years ago

Lorelai Gilmore is lying in a hospital bed as her baby girl is in a bassinet sleeping peacefully. She is upset and devastated as her parents are arguing with Francine and Straub Hayden. "You wanted Lorelai to abort her twins, so to punish her you placed her younger daughter with a couple who wanted to adopt". Richard said to Straub and Francine. "Do not be ridiculous Richard, we did no such thing". Straub said to Richard. "Well I want an explanation why my younger granddaughter has mysteriously passed away. The doctor assured Lorelai that they were healthy when they came into the world. I swear everyone in the whole world is incompetent". Emily said to them as the arguing is going on.

Christopher sneaks in the room. He looks at Lorelai as he grabs a small box. "Lore, will you marry me"? Christopher asks Lorelai. Lorelai looks at him as she looks at the ring. "Why did you propose to me just now"? Lorelai asks Christopher. Christopher looks at Lorelai as he is dismayed. "It is what the parents wants us to do, Lore". Chris said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Chris as she shakes her head at him. "What I mean is that how could you propose to me when my youngest daughter has passed away. We lost a baby, Chris". Lorelai said to Chris. Chris nods to Lorelai. "Yeah but we should be happy that we still have Rory". Chris said to Lorelai. Lorelai glares at Christopher. "Your timing of it is off, Chris. I will not marry you, Chris. Perhaps one day, we will be married and be a family, but it will not be now". Lorelai said to Chris.

Chris is stunned by Lorelai's response as he puts the ring in his hands. "Have a nice life Lore", Christopher said to Lorelai as he left the room. As he left, the Hayden's also left the hospital. Little did everyone know that a disgruntled nurse actually stole Lorelai's younger daughter and blackmailed Lorelai's doctor to tell her that she passed away.

The Gilmores and the Haydens rarely speak to each other unless it is a charity event. Lorelai took Rory and left Hartford when Rory was 8 weeks old. Christopher also takes off for California.

16 Years Later

In a small apartment in Hartford Connecticut, a 16 year old girl is doing her homework. She has brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She has a rocker style tee shirt with skinny jeans and boots. She has her hair in a wild style. As she is listening to her music and doing her homework, the teenager notices her mom coming home. "Jocelyn Tamera Daniels, what have I told you about your outfit"? The woman asks the teenager named Jocelyn.

Jocelyn rolls her eyes at her mom. "What is wrong with my outfit? I have a 4.0 grade point average. I am not 6 years old wearing a prissy dress that says mommy picked this out for me. Plus I go by JT". Jocelyn said to her mother. The woman has a nurse's outfit on as she does not like her attitude. "It is not suitable for a young woman coming to age. Plus I do know that you have 4.0 GPA . I got word that you have been accepted to Chilton. Plus you will be starting there this Monday". The mother said to JT.

JT has a dismayed look on her face as she looks at her mother. "That private preppy school, I am not going to ditch my friends for a school that rich kids go to. Plus I have a date with Robin tonight". JT said to her mother. The mother looks at JT. "You do not have a choice in the matter, Jocelyn. Plus that boy is a bad influence on you". The mother said to Jocelyn.

JT has a dismayed look on her face. "You must have a different definition for bad influence because Robin is the most sweetest and caring guy that I know. Plus he is not into the bad things that would cause my grades to drop. Give me one good legitimate reason why he is a bad influence on me". Jocelyn said to her mother. The mother glares at Jocelyn as does not have a good reason. "That is the end of it, Jocelyn. You will be starting at Chilton on Monday. Consider this the last weekend that you will ever see that Robin or any of your public school friends". The mother said to Jocelyn as she leaves the house for another shift at the hospital.

Jocelyn sighs as she went to her room with her school books and music. She sighs as she has an empty void deep inside of her. 'If I have a sister somewhere out there, she would protect me from my so called mother. If I have a cooler mom, she would love Robin and be ok with drinking coffee. Plus I could talk to her about books, music, and movies with all the time. Now I have to attend Chilton and wear a uniform that probably has some sort of pattern that you would see on a Scottish kilt'. JT thought to herself.

My name is Jocelyn Tamera Daniels. I am a wild child rebel that my mother despises greatly. I am more into fashion, sports, and arts. I am a coffee addict through and through. I am really smart, but I prefer to hide my intelligence. I always had a void in my heart since I was 8 years old. When I told my mom about it, she pretty much told me that void does not exist. The thing is, I always wake up at 4:13 AM on October 8th, my birthday. I can not explain it, but it always happened on my birthday. Plus when I asked my mother about my father, she told me that he does not exist either. I have a strange feeling that my life will turn upside down in more ways than one, and I will discover that my life has been a lie.

Meanwhile in Stars Hallow, Lorelai Gilmore is the head manager and owner of The Dragonfly Inn. She runs it with her friend and head chief Sookie. When Lorelai was pregnant with twins, she planned to leave Hartford eight weeks after the twins were born. However, one day after the twins were born, Lorelai got the devastating news that her younger daughter mysteriously passed away from her doctor. When Emily and Richard heard the news they were dismayed that something like this even happened. They asked Straub and Francine if they had planned to place the younger daughter with a lovely couple who wanted to adopt. They told the Gilmores that they did not do such thing. Christopher did propose to Lorelai, but she got dismayed that Christopher proposed to her when her younger daughter mysteriously passed away.

As a direct result, the Gilmores and the Haydens rarely spoke to each other unless it is at an charity event. Lorelai took off with Rory when she was 8 weeks old. Christopher also took off for California shortly after Rory was born. Christopher has never contacted Lorelai since, and Rory does not know about her father.

Little did they know that Lorelai

End Prologue

This will be considered as a side project.


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: The Shocking Truth

Dream Sequence

Lorelai is in a hospital room as she notices that it is a padded room. As the doctor comes in, he is holding his chart in his hands. "When I can I go home? Rory is expecting me". Lorelai said to the doctor.

The doctor shakes his head as he is disappointed that the medication is not working. "You can't go home Ms. Gilmore. You are in an asylum. You got to accept that this Rory is dead. Plus your parents does not want you home yet". The doctor said to Lorelai.

Lorelai is dismayed on what she is hearing. "My daughter is 16 years old and goes to Chilton. She is about to be a junior in high school". Lorelai pleaded with the doctor.

The doctor sighs as he sends in a nurse and an orderly in to sedate her. "Your daughter died mysteriously a day after she was born". The doctor said to Lorelai as the nurse and orderly use a sedative to put Lorelai to sleep.

Dream Sequence end

Lorelai wakes up as she has a cold sweat building. She is haunted by an old memory as a teenager. She went down stairs to the kitchen. Rory walk out from her room to see her mom in the kitchen. "You had another dream again". Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods to Rory as they both take a seat on the couch on the living room. As Lorelai explains the dream to Rory, she is processing the dream as she looks at her mother. "Mom, did something happen that you have not told me about"? Rory asks Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Rory as it is time to tell her. "Sweets, this is not easy to tell you no matter what time it is. Plus you are old enough to understand this. When I was pregnant, I was pregnant with twins. However the day after you and your sister were born, the doctor told me that your younger sister has passed away due to mysterious circumstances. Your grandparents were dismayed by it, and I was very devastated by the sudden loss". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory has a shocked look on her face. "I had a younger sister. Who else knows about it? Did you tell Mia, Luke, Sookie, the whole town"? Rory asks Lorelai.

Lorelai shakes her head. "I never told them about it. I did not want them to feel bad for me about it". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory looks at Lorelai as she is still processing it. "Did you ever thought about hiring a private investigator about it"? Rory asks Lorelai.

Lorelai shakes her head to Rory. "No, I didn't have that kind of money back then. Plus I did not want to give up on false hope about it". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory nods to Lorelai as she looks at her. "Did you ever thought about it now? You are the owner of the Dragonfly Inn now". Rory said to Lorelai. Lorelai looks at Rory as she wants to know the truth as well. "A little bit, I remember holding you and your sister on the day the both of you were born. You both were prefect". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory nods to Lorelai. "Mom, we should tell grandma and grandpa about it. We do have dinner with them tonight". Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai sighs as it is a Friday. "I suppose your right. It has been so long, and I never really got an explanation on how she died". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory nods as she is supportive of her mom. "We deserve the truth mom. Plus I am not sure how people will react. Mainly from Paris to Dean and everyone in town". Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods to Rory. "Yeah well, plus if I ever dated Max more or gotten engaged to him, I should have told him about it". Lorelai said to Rory about the guy she dated once during Rory's first year at Chilton.

Rory looks at her mom as she nods to her. "I am glad that you didn't told him". Rory said to Lorelai as the two got ready for the day.

At Luke's, Lorelai and Rory walks in the diner as it does not have a big crowd. Luke looks at the Gilmore Girls. "Have a seat anywhere", Luke said to them. As Rory nods to Luke, Lorelai looks at him. "Luke, I have something I need to tell you, but we should talk in your apartment". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke looks at Lorelai as he gets the feeling that this is a very private conversation that they are about going into. "Sure", Luke said to Lorelai as they went upstairs.

In the upstairs apartment, Luke looks at Lorelai. "Is something wrong Lorelai"? Luke asks Lorelai. Lorelai looks at Luke. "I am not sure how you will react when I tell you this, but I do not know if you will hate me". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke has a confused look on his face. "Go on", Luke said to Lorelai. Lorelai takes a deep breath. "When I was pregnant with Rory, I was originally pregnant with twins. However a day after they were born, my younger daughter mysteriously died. The doctor told me and my parents that she died some how". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke is shocked by this as he looks at Lorelai. "Woah, I never knew that you originally had twins, but did you ever thought about her"? Luke asks Lorelai. Lorelai nods to Luke. "I thought about her on the day she and Rory were born but other than that no". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as he is supporting her. "Why are you telling me this now"? Luke asks Lorelai. Lorelai looks at him. "I told Rory about it this morning, and we deserve to know the whole truth about my younger daughter". Lorelai said to Luke. Luke nods as he wants to know as well. "I understand now". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Luke. "The whole town can not know about this just yet. You can keep a secret from everyone right". Lorelai said to Luke. Luke nods to Lorelai. "Of course, it's the rest of the town that can't keep a secret and gets into everyone's business". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai grins as they went back down stairs separately. Lorelai went to sit and eat with Rory while Luke cooks.

At Chilton, Rory is sitting in her science class as she is taking class notes. Paris looks at her as Madeline and Louise are chatting away about guys that they have been with. "So Gilmore, do you have plans tonight"? Paris asks Rory.

Rory looks at Paris. "Besides the usual dinner with my grandparents and a small date with Dean. Why"? Rory asks Paris like she needs something from her. Paris looks at her. "Well the test is on Tuesday, and I want to get an A on it. On top of it, my house is filled with so much drama that TMZ wants full access". Paris said to Rory.

Rory sighs as she looks at her classmate/editor of the Franklin. "Come over on Saturday", Rory said to Paris. Paris looks at Rory as she detects something off about her rival, but she could not place her finger on it.

Meanwhile at a public school in Hartford, JT is spending her last day at her school. Robin notices JT cleaning out her locker. He has dark brown skin with black hair and brown eyes. He has a football shirt on with jeans and tennis shoes. "Hey JT, why are you cleaning out your locker now"? Robin asks JT.

JT looks at her boyfriend since her freshman year of high school. "My mother dearest has happened. She enrolled me into Chilton. I hardly get into trouble, and now she sending to that preppy school". JT said to Robin.

Robin winces as he learns the news. "Geez, your mom is the wicked witch of Hartford". Robin said to JT. JT smiles as she gets the joke out of it. "Thank you, at least there is someone that agrees with me". JT said to Robin.

Robin grins as he walks with JT. "Your welcome, so when do you start going to that place anyways"? Robin asks JT. JT looks at him as she sighs to him. "Monday morning", JT said to Robin.

Robin looks at JT as he will not be able to see her as often. "Don't worry JT, I will always be faithful to you as we are thick as thieves". Robin said to JT.

JT smiles as she and Robin are friends since the second grade. They were denying about boyfriend and girl friend all through middle school. Robin finally made a move at homecoming dance during their freshman year. "Right back you stud", JT said to Robin as they went to class.

Back at Chilton, Rory is heading towards her next class. She hears a conversation coming from a room. "My daughter will thank me one day, Headmaster Charleston. I despise her being at a public school, and yet she does not know what is best for her". The woman said to Headmaster Charleston.

"Her grades are commendable. They look very impressive and identical to another intelligent young lady here". Headmaster Charleston said to the woman.

"Identical you say, that is intriguing. I have already drop off her tuition with Ms. Bell. I am getting her uniforms this afternoon. Jocelyn will get use to the idea of being here". The woman said to Headmaster Charleston.

Headmaster Charleston nods as the woman leaves his office. Rory sees the tall leggy blonde headed woman. 'I wonder if Jocelyn is a new student that is coming to Chilton'. Rory thought to herself as she went on her way.

After school, JT looks at the school building one last time as she hears her mom's car coming up. Robin is standing with her as he waits for his mom. "Jocelyn Tamera, you get in this car now". The woman said to JT.

JT sighs as Robin looks to her. "Yes mother", JT said to her mom as she got in to the car. Robin sighs as he is thankful for to have a cool mom. "Good Luck JT", Robin said to JT as the car pulls away from the school.

JT sighs as they are heading towards Chilton. "Before we head home, you will get to see the school where you will be graduating from". The mom said to JT. JT sighs as she notices a girl wearing a Chilton uniform at the bus stop. 'I wonder who she is'. JT thought to herself as she is trying to day dream. "That sounds really exciting", JT said to her mother in a scarastic tone in her voice.

The mother frowns as her daughter is being a smart mouthed. "Chilton will be better for you, and there it is". The mother said to JT. JT sees the imposing school building with statues everywhere. "Geez, there should be nuns everywhere carrying bibles and reminding the students on their deepest morals". JT said to her mother.

Her mother glances at JT. "You will be starting at Chilton on Monday. That young lady is not a laughing matter". The mother said to JT. JT sighs as they head home.

At Stars Hallow, Rory is now getting home. She puts her backpack in the kitchen. She is doing some homework before her mom comes home and to get ready to go to Hartford for dinner with her grandparents.

Around 5:00 pm, Lorelai comes home from work. "My day, Michel being Michel, and I told Sookie about the twin thing. She is supportive of the whole thing". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory looks at her mom. "Well Sookie and Luke are two of your greatest friends in Stars Hallow". Rory said to Lorelai. "Yeah well, once we tell the most judgmental parents in all of Hartford, we might as well keep an eye out for everything including suspicious people and suspicious activity". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory looks at Lorelai with a rise eye brow. "I suppose we are not Charlie's Angels, but I did hear a conversation between a woman and Headmaster Charleston today at school". Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Rory with an intrigue look on her face. "Wow, you have gossip that not even the Hartford Society Gossip Ladies has tell me more". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory looks at Lorelai as she tells her about what she heard. "This woman sounds like a younger and evil version of Emily Gilmore". Lorelai said to Rory. Rory nods in agreement. "Yeah plus her daughter's name is Jocelyn". Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai cringe of the name. "Geez it sounds like one of those names where it can be inter changeable like Ashlynn". Lorelai said to Rory. Rory nods as they got ready to head towards the Gilmore Mansion for dinner.

In Hartford at the small apartment, JT is in her room as she can not stop thinking about the girl she saw at the bus stop. Her mom is at work as she left her daughter home alone. 'Why does she look just like me'? JT thought to herself as she is doing her homework. She puts her pencil down as she puts on her shoes and grabs some keys to the basement of the building.

As JT is holding a flashlight, she unlocks the door to her storage unit. She turns the flashlight on as she notices how it is in perfect order by her mother. She notices a light switch chain to turn the light on.

JT notices a box labeled October 8th, 1984. She rises an eye brow as it is the day that she was born. As she grabs the box, JT notices that a lock is on it. 'Thats odd, why does this box has a lock on it? Plus what could be inside of this box'? JT thought to herself as she puts the box back. She turns off the lights and went back to the apartment.

At the Gilmore Mansion, Rory and Lorelai are having dinner with The Gilmores. "Rory how is Chilton"? Emily asks Rory. "It's pretty much the usual grandma". Rory said to Emily.

Lorelai looks at them as she is picking at her food. "Mom, Dad, I have told Rory about her sister. It is time that we should discover the truth about her". Lorelai said to Emily and Richard.

Emily and Richard turn to Lorelai as their forks went down to their plates. "I am wondering when you wanted to discover the truth about her, Lorelai". Richard said to Lorelai.

Emily is stunned by the news. "I still think that someone orchestrated this to have Lorelai with one child instead of two. Both of them were born very healthy. Died to mysterious circumstances, my foot". Emily said to them.

Lorelai looks at Richard as she is curious if he found anything. "Did you hire someone and never told me"? Lorelai asks Richard.

Richard looks at Lorelai. "No Lorelai, you were very upset by it. I know you were in no condition to ask some one to investigate it". Richard said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods to her father as it is true. "Truer words has never been spoken". Lorelai said to Richard. Emily looks at them. "Well, are we going to hire the best PI on this or not? If Rory's twin sister truly died all those years ago, I want the person responsible to be behind bars". Emily said to them.

Lorelai looks at her mother as she is surprised by it. "Wow mom, I have never you being Gung Ho about this". Lorelai said to Emily.

Emily looks at Lorelai as she has no idea what she said. "Grandma, what mom means by it is being proactive about it". Rory said to Emily. Emily nods as she understands it now. "I she is truly alive then we all missed 16-17 years of her life". Emily said to them.

Richard nods as he plans to call the best PI on the case. "I will make the call tonight". Richard said to them.

As the dinner draws to a close, Rory and Lorelai leaves the Gilmore Mansion for Stars Hallow. "Mom, do you think that this PI will find anything"? Rory asks Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Rory with a skeptical look on her face. "I do not know sweets. We will have to wait and see". Lorelai said to Rory. Little did Rory know that she will meet JT very soon.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: The First Meet and Passing Out

It is an early Monday morning in Hartford as JT is getting up. Her mom just got home from her shift at a hospital as a RN administrator. She notices JT in her new school uniform. "That looks more dignified Jocelyn. She said to Jocelyn.

JT rolls her eyes as she really does not like it. "Dignified, I call it taking away individuality of someone's style quick call the fashion police in LA of this". JT said to her mother.

Her mother glares at JT as she is not hearing it. "None of that today, Jocelyn Tamera" she said to JT. She inspects the hair style as it is in a funky hair style. "Can you at least leave you hair down? You are going to Chilton, not your old public high school". The mother said to JT.

JT rolls her eyes as she removes the pony tail holder. "You can't control my life forever mother". JT said to the mother. The mother looks at JT as she is reminded of a young 16 year old in labor with twins. "I will be in control for the rest of your life". The mother said to JT as they head out from the apartment building and heads towards Chilton via car.

As they got closer to Chilton, the are behind a bus. JT sees the same girl she from yesterday. 'It is her. I wonder if she is in any of my classes'. JT thought to herself as they head towards the school.

A few minutes later, JT and her mom walk towards Headmaster Charleston's office. JT looks around the office. "Miss. Daniels, welcome to Chilton, I am Headmaster Charleston". Charleston said to JT.

JT looks at the headmaster. "Nice to meet you, Headmaster. Your office looks dignified like a president office in the 1800's". JT said to Charleston. Headmaster Charleston looks at JT as he is reminded of Rory. "Why thank you. What are your career aspirations"? Headmaster Charleston asks JT.

JT looks at Headmaster Charleston. "My goals and dreams for later in life is undecided, but I am going to see what my box of chocolates is going to take me. There is something in this world that I have not even thought of yet for my future goals. What ever it is, I will succeed no matter what people will say to me whether it is too blow me or too frivolous to go that way in life". JT said to Headmaster Charleston.

Headmaster Charleston is surprised by JT's answer. He notices the eye roll that her mother gives JT. "It is an interesting view point, Miss. Daniels. I will assure you that Chilton will challenge you". Headmaster Charleston said to JT.

JT looks at Headmaster Charleston as she that 'Lorelai Gilmore' look in her blue eyes. "I will respond back with the same rigor to throw back at you, Headmaster". JT said to Charleston.

Her mother does not like the response that JT said to the Headmaster. "Here is your schedule, Miss. Daniels". Headmaster Charleston said to JT as he hands her he schedule.

As the mother and JT steps out from the office, the mother looks at JT. "What was that in there, Jocelyn Tamera? Movie quotes and joking around, that is not a true young lady acts". The mother said to JT.

JT looks at her mom. "That was not joking around that is me being honest". JT said to her mom. "We will talk about this at home after school". The mother said to JT as she leaves the school.

JT sighs as she went to her locker. Along the way, people are starring at her like they are seeing double. As she got to her locker, a boy approached her. "How are you at two places at once, Mary"? A blonde headed boy asks JT.

JT looks at the guy as she is not interested in him. "Excuse me, I didn't know that the player calls every girl at this school, Mary unless it is used to piss off some other girl that finds it really annoying". JT said to the guy.

It is not long that a blonde headed girl and her two friends sees what is going on. The blonde headed guy is shocked that the girl put him in his place. "Ok since when Rory is able to put Tristan in his place"? The blonde headed girl asks her friends. "I do not know". The raven headed girl said to her. "She does look like Rory, but this one has more of a wild spark". The dirty blonde headed girl said to her.

The blonde headed girl frowns as she has more completion. "I do not care if they are clones that got separated at birth". She said to them as they went to their classes.

In another part of school, Rory is heading towards class. Paris catches up to her. "Rory, what was that you told Tristan this morning"? Paris asks Rory.

Rory is really confused on what is going on. "What are you talking about, Paris"? Rory asks Paris. Paris looks at Rory. "You really put Tristan in his place". Paris said to Rory.

Rory looks at Paris as she has no idea what her rival is talking about. "I have not seen Tristan yet, and I know for a fact that I can not be two places at once. See you at the Franklin". Rory said to Paris.

Paris is left astonished as it is the only logical explanation. 'If that was not Rory talking to Tristan then who is the Gilmore look alike'? Paris asks herself as she does not like not knowing things.

In PE class, the students are in fencing gear. The teacher looks at them. "Alright, let's have Miss. Daniels on this side and Miss Gilmore on the other". The teacher said to them. The two salute with their fencing swords as they start the fencing duel.

The fencing duel lasts for a good five minutes as both girls parried, blocked, and defended themselves. "Nice technique did you learn it from old Zorro movies"? JT asks the second girl. "No, the Parent Trap with Lindsay Lohan", the second girl said to JT.

JT took it the opportunity to touché the the second girl as she went to the ground. The teacher is surprised by it. "Miss. Daniels, you are more athletic than what you appear to be". The teacher said to JT.

JT nods to the teacher as she gives the girl a hand up. The second girl nods to her. "Thanks", the second girl said to JT. "Your welcome", JT said to the second girl. The two girls remove their helmets as everyone in the class is shocked.

As the two look at each other, JT and Rory are stunned as they looking at an identical version of themselves. All the sudden, both girls passed out as they fall to the floor. The classmates are stunned as this has happened in class.

End Chapter

I hope you guys like the moment that they saw each other for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Identical Twins or Identical Look Alike, That is the Million Dollar Question

The students are starring as this is very unexpecting. "Mr. DuGray and Mr. Weeks make sure that Miss. Gilmore and Miss. Daniels get to the nurse's office". The PE teacher said to them. As the boys nod as they pick them up as the teacher hands them their books, purses, and a hall pass.

Paris looks at Louise and Madeline. "Is it just me or did those two truly look like they have never met before in their lives"? Paris asks them. "They truly look like that Paris. They are just as surprised as we are". Madeline said to Paris.

Louise nods in agreement. "Yeah the one that was talking to Tristan was defiantly Daniels". Louise said to Paris.

Paris looks at them as she is curious more about them. She does not like it when she does not know anything.

In the Nurse's Office, Tristan and another guy bring Rory and JT in the room. As they explain to the school nurse, they lay both Rory and JT in a bed. The school nurse is surprised that they do look alike. "Alright, I will have a hall pass for the both of you". The nurse said to the boys as she writes the hall passes. The two boys receive the passes as they went back to gym class.

The nurse looks at them as it is not long that the both girls come around. "Where am I"? Rory asks the Nurse. The kind woman looks at them. "You are the nurse's office. Do you remember what happened"? The nurse asks Rory.

Rory looks at the nurse. "We were in gym class, and we fenced. Once she won, we removed our helmets. I guess I got overwhelmed by seeing her for the first time that I fainted". Rory said to the nurse.

JT looks at them as the nurse asks her the same thing. "It's pretty much what happened. Fainting on my first day of school is not exactly what I planned". JT said to the Nurse. The kind woman nods to them as she went to another room to do a couple of things.

JT looks at the girl right across from her. "My name is Jocelyn, but I go by JT". JT said to her. Rory nods to JT. "My name is Rory, but it short for Lorelai, and my mom named me after herself". Rory said to JT.

JT grins at Rory. "Let me guess she thought that men name their sons after themselves all the time, so why couldn't she do the same". JT said to Rory.

Rory is surprised by JT's answer. "Yeah that is what my mom said although there was a lot of labor medication involved in it as well". Rory said to JT.

JT laughs at the joke. "Your mom sounds really cool". JT said to Rory. Rory grins at JT. "She is actually my best friend". Rory said to JT.

JT is surprised by it as she looks at Rory. "Your mom is your best friend. You are lucky. My mom is the wicked witch of Hartford. Sometimes I wonder is she is my actual mom". JT said to Rory.

Rory has a confused look on her face. "What do you mean by it"? Rory asks JT. JT sighs as she looks at Rory. "My mom told me that my dad does not exist. She is a leggy blonde headed woman with brown eyes. She treats my birthday like a normal day like nothing special. As long as I could remember I always wake up at 4:13 am. Plus when ever snow is coming, I could smell it.". JT said to Rory.

Rory is surprised by it as she looks at JT. "That's odd because my mom told me that my dad taken off shortly after I was born. Plus I look just like my mom. On my birthday, she always wake me up and tell me the story when I was born. Plus my mom can smell snow as well". Rory said to JT.

JT is shocked by it as she looks at Rory. "This can not be a coincidence. Plus when is your birthday"? JT asks Rory. Rory looks at JT. "October 8th, 1984 why"? Rory asks JT.

JT is stunned by this. "October 8th is also my birthday. Plus the other day, I saw a box in the storage unit at the apartment complex where me and my mom live at. It had that very date on the box. However it had a lock on it". JT said to Rory.

Rory is surprised by it. "Do you think your mom is hiding something from you"? Rory asks JT. JT nods to Rory. "Yeah Nancy Drew, I do think she is hiding something". JT said to Rory.

Rory is processing it. "I look just like my mom. You look very identical to me, but raised by a blonde headed woman. We share the same birthday". Rory said to JT.

JT looks at Rory as she gets the same idea. "So are we twins like the Parent Trap or are we identical look alike of the Princess and the Pauper"? JT asks Rory.

Rory looks at JT like she wants to know as well. "I do not know JT. Identical twins or identical look alike, that is the million dollar question". Rory said to JT. JT nods in agreement as both girls are alright.

The nurse comes back in with hall passes as both girls went back to class.

Meanwhile, a private investigator is starting her investigation into the search that the Gilmores asks. As she went to the very hosptial where the twins are born, she went to the achieve room.

The PI has red pixie style red hair and green eyes with porcelain skin tone. She has a blouse with slacks and boots on. She has a camera around her neck as looks into birth archives in October 8th 1984.

She found the file of Lorelai V Gilmore with the two birth certificates of two baby girls. One says Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, and the other one is Victoria Emily Gilmore. The PI is intrigued as she looks further. She sees a death certificate for Victoria Emily Gilmore in the file. Something in the PI's gut is telling her that the death certificate is a fake, and she needed proof of it.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: Rising Questions

The PI is at her office in downtown Hartford. She is looking at the 'death certificate' of Victoria Emily Gilmore. She picks the phone as she calls various medical examiners all over Hartford and the state of Connectcuit.

The PI frowns as she got various responses that they did not do the autopsy of a baby girl between October 8th through 15th of that year. She got a call from a health department official. "The death certificate of Victoria Emily Gilmore is a fake". The health official said to the PI.

The PI nods as it rises a lot of questions. "Thank you for telling me this". PI said to the Health Department as the phone call ends.

The PI is puzzled as the mystery deepens. 'If Victoria Emily Gilmore is actually alive then, what truly happen to her as a newborn'? The PI asks herself as she has more answers to more questions to ask.

After school, Rory is at home as she is doing some homework. Although, she can not focus on it since what happen in the Nurse's office today. 'Did I meet my twin or did I meet a look alike with uncanny resemblance to me'? Rory asks herself.

Lorelai comes home from work. "Sweets I am home". Lorelai said to Rory. "I am in the kitchen". Rory said to Lorelai. Lorelai walk towards her daughter. "So how was your day"? Lorelai asks Rory.

Rory looks at her mom. "It was kind of ok. I ended up in the Nurse's Office". Rory said to Lorelai. Lorelai looks at Rory as she is confused by it. "Why did you needed to be in the nurse's office for"? Lorelai asks Rory.

Rory sighs as she looks at her mom. "Well I was fencing in my PE class against a girl named JT. After she won, we removed our helmets. We look at each other like we saw our own reflection in the mirror. We both fainted in class". Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Rory. "Did a boy catch your fall like a damsel in distress"? Lorelai asks Rory. Rory shakes her head. "No, the whole thing is like Lindsay Lohan in the Parent Trap except falling in to a basin of water". Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai laughs as it has the reference to pop culture. "I am surprised by it, Sweets". Lorelai said as she is fixing a cup of coffee.

Rory looks at Lorelai as something on her mind. "Mom, did you have a name for my twin sister"? Rory asks Lorelai. Lorelai looks at her daughter as it brings back some memories. "Victoria Emily Gilmore, dad coax me into giving her mom's name as her middle name". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory nods as if she wonders to tell Lorelai about JT's coffee addition and unique talent of smelling snow or not. "Do you miss her"? Rory asks Lorelai.

Lorelai nods to Rory. "Yes I do Sweets". Lorelai said to Rory as she is pushed enough about it for today. 'I wonder how JT is'. Rory thought to herself as she continues to work on her homework.

At the small apartment, JT is home as she is working on homework and looking over notes that Rory loans her. 'Geez Rory takes a lot of notes in class just like I do'. JT thought to herself as she is studying.

Her mom comes in the apartment. "Jocelyn Tamara Daniels, why did school call me to tell me that you fainted in class? What kind of trouble did you caused today"? Her mom asks JT as she is furious with her.

JT looks at her mom. "I fainted because I saw someone who looks just like me. It really shocked and overwhelmed me that I fainted. The only trouble I caused is putting a guy in his place because he simply mistaken me for someone else". JT said to her mom.

Her mom is surprised by what she said about the someone who looks just like her. "You really should get a better boyfriend than that guy you are seeing. Go apologize to him tomorrow and ask him out on a date". The mom said to JT.

JT is dismayed by what her mom is asking. "I am not going to cheat on Robin, mother. Besides that guy at school is the school card. He is seeing three girls at school". JT said to her mother.

Her mother sighs as she learns about it. "Well there are a lot of better guys better than Robin". Her mother said to JT. JT rolls her eyes at her mother. "Robin is my boyfriend, mother". JT said to her mother.

Her mother glares at JT. "Just go to your damn room, Jocelyn Tamara". Her mother said to JT. JT grabs her books as she heads to her room. JT sighs as she hears her mother leaving the apartment for work. 'I wonder what Rory's mom is like. Plus if we are sisters, why were we separated'? JT thought to herself as she has an idea. 'I hope Rory is up to switching places outside of school'. JT curiously said to herself as she continues to do some homework.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: The Plan to Switch

It is early in the morning as the PI is still on the case. She is in her car as she notices a blonde headed woman and a teenage girl with brown hair and blue eyes leaving from the apartment building. The PI is wondering who the teenage girl is as she spots them getting in a car.

As the car pulls out from the parking garage, the PI starts up her car as she follows the car like a shadow. It is not long that the car drives towards Chilton. The PI is across the street as she takes pictures of the girl. She drives away as she head towards back to her office.

Along the way, the PI notices another teenage girl with the same brown hair and blue eyes getting off from a bus. She turns around her car as she closely follows her as the second teen walks towards Chilton. 'Both girls go to Chilton, where did the second girl came from before getting to that bus stop'? The PI thought to herself as she truly heads back to her office.

At Chilton, JT spots Rory as she walks in the school building. "Hey Rory, I wanted to hand you back the class notes you loaned me. I thought I am the only one back my old school that takes highly detailed class notes". JT said to Rory.

Rory nods to JT as she got them back. "It is no problem at all, JT". Rory said to JT. As the two went to their lockers, Paris went up to JT. "So did you remember about the Franklin today"? Paris asks JT.

JT looks at Paris. "I am sorry, but the school paper is not my after school activity". JT said to Paris. Paris is stunned as she mistakes her for Rory. Rory walks up to Paris. "I do, Paris". Rory said to Paris.

Paris looks at them as she is annoyed that she made the simple mistake. "Geez you two should wear name tags on your back or something". Paris said to them as she walks away to her class.

Rory sighs as she looks at JT. "Sorry about Paris, she is the most intense person I know". Rory said to JT. JT nods to Rory. "It is ok, but relaxing is probably foreign to her". JT said to Rory. Rory grins as she understands completely as they went to their classes.

At lunch Rory and JT meets up as they are sitting together. "Hey Rory, I have an idea". JT said to Rory. Rory rises a brow as she looks at JT. "What kind of idea"? Rory curiously asks JT.

JT looks at Rory with that sneaky Lorelai look on her face. "Let's switch places outside of school". JT said to Rory.

Rory is surprised by the plan. "Switch places, I do not know JT". Rory said to JT. JT looks at Rory. "Come on Rory, don't you want to know if we are truly sisters. Plus if that is true, I get to see what our mom is like". JT said to Rory.

Rory is in deep thought about it. "I suppose that's true, and we do look alike and we need some answers". Rory said to JT. JT looks at Rory. "Plus we can switch back at school". JT said to Rory.

Rory nods in agreement as she looks at JT. "Ok, plus we should meet together and exchange information that we found out". Rory said to JT.

JT grins at Rory as they come up with a plan.

Meanwhile, the PI follows the bus that dropped off the girl at the bus stop closest to Chilton. She looks around as the locals are noticing the incoming outsider. 'This town has eyes and ears everywhere'. The PI thought to herself. She went to Luke's Diner as she casually went in to observe and hoping to get some clues.

Lorelai walks in the dinner as Luke notices her. "Hey Lorelai, you ok". Luke said to Lorelai as he notices the frown on her face. Lorelai looks at Luke. "Not really, Rory asked me more about her long lost twin. It just brings back some old memories". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods to Lorelai as he hands her a cup of coffee. "What did you tell her"? Luke curiously asks Lorelai. Lorelai looks at him. "Her younger twin sister name, Victoria Emily Gilmore, I can't help but wonder if she is actually alive after all these years. I spend my day trying to remember the doctor and the nurses that was involved with the labor and delivery". Lorelai said to Luke as she is getting solemn and somber.

Luke nods as he does not like seeing her like that. "Something will come to you eventually, Lorelai". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods to Luke as she has a faint smile on her face. "I do remember one nurse in particular. She had a disgruntled attitude towards me for some odd reason. I think her name was Sherry or some other name that starts with Sh". Lorelai said to Luke. The PI is listening closely as she gets the names.

Luke nods to Lorelai. "At least it is a start Lorelai", Luke said to Lorelai. Lorelai nods to Luke. "Thanks Luke, talking to you always makes me feel good". Lorelai said to Luke. Luke notices the bigger smile on Lorelai's face. The PI notices the love is blooming between them. 'They look happy together. They are true soul mates, and nothing shall break them apart'. The PI thought to herself as she pays for her meal and heads back to Hartford.

Back at Chilton, Rory and JT are sitting together as they fill each other in about the people in their lives. "This is my boyfriend, Dean. He is actually a great guy". Rory said to JT. JT looks at a photo of him. "He is very handsome". JT said to Rory. Rory smiles at JT.

JT shows pictures of her mom and her boyfriend. "That is my mom, and her name is Sherry. This is my boyfriend and his name is Robin. I always called him side kick just to annoy him, but he likes it now". JT said to Rory.

Rory nods as she gets the reference. "You called him sidekick because Robin is Batman's sidekick. My mom will get a kick out of that". Rory said to JT.

JT grins at Rory as she remembers something. "Don't you have the school paper after school"? JT asks Rory. Rory nods to JT. "Yeah, we can start the switch after the paper is done". Rory said to JT. The two girls are putting together their plan in hopes to discover something.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: The Switch

Rory and JT are about to head towards the door as the paper was done. They even switched cell phones. "What did you tell your mom"? Rory asks JT. JT looks at Rory. "I told her I had a new friend that needed study help from me". JT said to Rory.

Rory nods to JT. "Ok the bus will bring you to the town square in Stars Hallow. Plus this is the address to my house and the key to the door". Rory said to JT.

JT nods to Rory as she notices her mother's car pulling into the school's drive way. "That is you", JT said to Rory. Rory nods to JT as she went out of the school building. As the car stopped in front of the school building, JT(Rory) got in the car as the woman named Sherry drives away.

Rory(JT) walk towards the bus stop. She has a bundle of butterflies as she wonders what kind of mom Rory has. From Rory's description, her mom is really cool. As the bus pulls up to the spot, Rory (JT) got on the bus as it heads to Stars Hallow.

About 40 minutes later, the bus stops in Stars Hallow. Rory (JT) got off the bus. She is surprised by the small town charm as she takes it all in. Dean sees his girlfriend standing there in the Town Square. "Hey Rory", Dean said to Rory.

Rory (JT) is caught off guard as she looks at Dean. "I am sorry about, Dean. I did not know that you are standing there". Rory (JT) said to Dean.

Dean looks at Rory (JT) as he notices that something is off. "It's ok, but why were you standing there like that"? Dean curious asks Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) looks at Dean. "I am seeing things from new respective. I am also looking at things from a new point. I am taking things in as I refamilarize with my surroundings in this area that I call my hometown". Rory (JT) said to Dean as she is about to ramble.

Dean nods at Rory (JT) as he knows that she does tend to ramble. "I do see that. Let me walk you home". Dean said to Rory (JT). She nods to Dean as they walk home together.

As Rory (JT) got to the house, she is in awe of it. 'This is way better than that apartment'. Rory (JT) thought to herself as she looks at the house. "Thank you for bringing me home, Dean". Rory (JT) said to Dean.

Dean nods to Rory (JT) as he does not have the urge to kiss her for some strange reason. "Your welcome Rory (JT), I have to get home". Dean said to her as he walks home.

Rory (JT) unlocks the door as she looks around the house. She is admiring it as it is her (first time) being a house. She looks around as she is admiring how homey it is. Rory (JT) went to Rory's bedroom as she gets the same homey vibe. The first thing she notices is the Harvard board. 'Rory must have big dreams'. Rory (JT) thought to herself as she gets started on her homework.

At the small apartment, JT (Rory) is walking around the apartment. She get the cold feeling about the place. "How was school Jocelyn"? The mom named Sherry asks JT (Rory).

JT (Rory) looks at Sherry as she can see how Sherry does have that mean cold demeanor. "It is ok mother". JT (Rory) said to Sherry. Sherry nods to JT (Rory). "See, I told you sending to a private school is better for you. I will be heading to work soon. Dinner is in the refridge". Sherry said to JT (Rory).

JT ( Rory) nods as she sees Sherry putting her keys down as she went back to her room. She went towards the key chain as she sees a key in particular with '84' on it. JT (Rory) removes the key from the key chain and put in it in her pocket as she returns the keys to where Sherry left it.

About twenty minutes later, Sherry walks in the living room as she is ready to leave for work. She sees JT (Rory) working on her homework in the kitchen like she normally does. "I am off Jocelyn, and you better not invite that boyfriend of yours here because I will know if he is here". Sherry said to JT (Rory) with a cold and menacing voice as she leaves the apartment.

JT (Rory) is stunned by Sherry's personality and demeanor. 'Geez, grandma is a saint to her'. JT (Rory) thought to herself as she waited a few minutes to leave.

JT (Rory) notices a text from Robin on her phone. 'Hey JT, I got home from school. I need some tutoring help. Can you help me figuring out this'? As JT (Rory) read the text, she quickly responds to it. 'Ok I will be right there'. JT (Rory) texts back to Robin. She grabs her backpack and keys as she is told from JT that Robin lives in the same building.

It is not long that Robin opens the door of his apartment. He looks at JT (Rory) as he gets the feeling that something is different. "Man what has that school has done to you? You do not look comfortable, JT". Robin said as he lets her in to the apartment.

JT (Rory) grins as she looks at Robin. "Well sidekick, the school has a pompous attitude. The students are Richie Rich, and the headmaster has a highly judgmental attitude". JT (Rory) said to Robin.

Robin sighs as he does here the nickname. "You are never letting that go are you. Plus you are the champion of defeating math". Robin said to JT (Rory).

JT (Rory) is slightly taken back by it. "The champion of defeating math, you sound like I am a sailor scout". JT (Rory) said to Robin. Robin looks at JT (Rory) as he notices that something is off. 'Thats weird, JT normally says 'I am Sailor Mars, and my fire will crush math problems'. Robin thought to himself.

After two hours of math tutoring, JT (Rory) leaves Robin's apartment. She went down stairs to the basement storage that each unit has to store stuff. As she unlocks it, JT (Rory) turns on the light. She spots team box that the actual JT told her about.

JT (Rory) grabs the key that she got earlier. As she grabs the box, she puts the key into the lock and unlocks the box. JT (Rory) is surprised by it as she opens the box. She notices baby pictures, a diary, and an interesting picture. 'No way, that is my mom holding me and another baby'. JT (Rory) thought to herself. She grabs the diary and the picture out from the box. She locks the box up and returns it where she found it. She takes the diary and the picture back up to the apartment.

In Stars Hallow, Rory (JT) is finishing up her homework as she waits for the arrival of Lorelai Gilmore. "Sweets, I am home". Lorelai said as she walks in the house.

In the kitchen, Rory (JT) hears Lorelai's voice. "I am in the kitchen, mom". Rory (JT) said to Lorelai. Lorelai walks in the kitchen as she looks at Rory (JT). "My day, Michel complaining about his diet. My mother constantly reminding what not to wear for Friday Night Dinner". Lorelai said to Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) is taken back as she looks at Lorelai. As she looks at her, it is like she is seeing her for the first time. Lorelai looks at Rory (JT) as she is puzzled by how she is looking at her. "Honey, why are you looking at me like that"? Lorelai asks Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) looks at Lorelai as she hugs her. "Nothing, something must have came over me, mom. Besides if grandma has become Stacey London and Clinton Kelly, she might as well be in tv show telling random strangers what is proper". Rory (JT) said to Lorelai.

Lorelai grins at Rory (JT) as the two embraced it. "Let's have our usual Chinese for dinner", Lorelai said to Rory (JT). Rory (JT) nods in agreement. "Yeah I can go for that". Rory (JT) said to Lorelai.

About 30 minutes later, dinner arrives as the delivery boy hands the bags of food to Lorelai. Rory (JT) is shocked about the amount of food being purchased. "Mom, are we expecting company over or something"? Rory (JT) asks Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Rory (JT) like she just asked a dumb question. "No, stale Chinese is the best". Lorelai said to Rory (JT). Rory (JT) shrugs as she does not question it. Lorelai nods to Rory (JT) as something about her daughter is off, but she could not place it.

After dinner, Rory (JT) is looking at the baby pictures intensely as she wonders where some more baby pictures are. "Hey mom, do you have more baby pictures of me around"? Rory (JT) asks Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Rory (JT) as she nods to her. "Yeah, it is in my closet. Let me go get it", Lorelai said to Rory (JT) as she left the living room to get the pictures.

About a few minutes later, Lorelai returns to the living room with a box in her hands. "Is it for a school project"? Lorelai asks Rory (JT). Rory (JT) shakes her head. "I just want to look through them mom". Rory (JT) said to Lorelai as she has a worried look on her face as she is waiting for the mean demeanor that Sherry gives her.

Lorelai is puzzled by the new change in Rory (JT). "It's ok, sweets. I do not know why you are looking at me like my mother does". Lorelai said to Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) is surprised by Lorelai's attitude. 'Wow, Rory is right about her mom. She is nothing like Sherry. Plus I look just like Lorelai just like Rory said' Rory (JT thought to herself. "Thanks mom, I will make sure it gets put back after I am finished". Rory (JT) said to Lorelai.

Lorelai is puzzled again by what Rory (JT) said to her. 'Thats weird, Rory never says anything like that to me. Has the universe shows me an alternate Rory'. Lorelai thought to herself as she hears the house phone ringing. "I will answer the phone". Lorelai said as she takes the house phone and went to the kitchen to talk to Emily.

Rory (JT) is looking through some pictures as she come across a picturing showing a teenage Lorelai holding two babies in her arms. As she looks at the back, Rory (JT) makes the shocking discovery on it. She sees Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Victoria Emily Gilmore written on the back with the October 8th 1984 and what time they were born at. 'Rory is my sister and Lorelai is my mom, but how did I end up with Sherry'? Rory (JT) thought to herself as she texts her friend.

Back in Hartford, JT (Rory) is also finishing up with her homework. She notices a text from the actual JT as she sees the photo. 'Did found a photo just like this'? She quickly responds back. 'Yes, I even found a dairy in the box as well. I will bring it tomorrow'. The actual Rory texts back to JT

Back in Stars Hallow, Rory (JT) reads the text. She is surprised that Sherry also has the exact same picture and a dairy. Lorelai walks back in the living room. "Well my mother wants to see me tomorrow morning. Honestly, I rather wait until Friday night to deal with the Emily drama". Lorelai said to Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) looks at Lorelai has she is holding the picture in her hands. Lorelai has a solemn look on her face as she looks at the photo. "I have not look at that photo in a long time, Rory". Lorelai said to Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) looks at Lorelai. "Why mom"? Rory (JT) asks Lorelai. Lorelai looks at Rory ( JT). "It was the only day that I got to hold both of my girls. The next day, Victoria mysteriously passed away". Lorelai said to Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) looks at the photo and she realizes that is her as a baby. 'If Lorelai is my mom, then how did I got raised by Sherry. Maybe the diary that Rory found will have the answers'. Rory (JT) thought to herself as things is getting crazy.

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: Getting Some Answers Part 1

The next morning, Lorelai is heading to her parents house in Hartford. She could not shake the feeling that something is off about Rory. 'Ok either that was an alternate universe Rory or that was not my daughter'. Lorelai thought to herself as she thinks about the various things Rory did and said to her last night.

As the Jeep pulls up to the mansion, Lorelai notices two other cars in the driveway. One is an very expensive car, and another car is a Honda Cicvic. 'I wonder who else is here'. Lorelai thought to herself as she presses the doorbell. It is not long that a maid answers the door. "Emily and Richard Gilmore are expecting me. I am their daughter". Lorelai said to the maid.

The maid nods as she lets Lorelai in the house. Lorelai walk towards the living room, and she is very surprised to see Chris's parents and a PI in the living room with Emily and Richard. "Mom, Dad, what are the Hayden's doing here"? Lorelai asks them.

Emily sighs as she looks at Lorelai. "They deserve the truth as much you do, Lorelai". Emily said to Lorelai. Richard nods in agreement. "That's why I called them here as well". Richard said to Lorelai.

Straub and Francine looks at Lorelai as she takes a seat on the couch. "Emily and Richard tells us that you own and run an inn". Straub said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods to Straub as she remembers that Chris's father is not an easy man. "Yes, it is called The Dragonfly". Lorelai said to them. "You must have worked very hard to get where you are now". Francine said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Francine and agrees. "Yes, it was not easy at all. If you two are here, is Christopher here as well? I thought this is about what happened to my younger daughter". Lorelai said to them.

Straub and Francine look at each other realizing that the Gilmores does not know. "Christopher passed away in a hit and run caused by a drunk driver, five years ago in Alabama of all places". Straub said to them.

This is shocking news to the Gilmores. It shocks Lorelai to her core because Chris is the father of Rory and her younger daughter. Emily and Richard are stunned by it as well like they truly did not know. "What, is the drunk driver in jail"? Richard asks them.

Francine looks at Richard and Emily. "Yes, I know our families has not been in the best places for the past 16 years, Lorelai. When Richard called us about hiring a PI about what truly happened to your second daughter, it is something that Christopher would have wanted". Francine said to Lorelai.

The PI looks at them as Lorelai is processing of what she is told about Christopher. "That is why I am here. My name is Nicole, and I am on the case. This will be shocking for all of you on the information I have for you". The PI named Nicole said to them.

As Lorelai prepares herself from what Nicole tells them, tears are building in her eyes as she learns about Christopher's death. 'You never called me, and now I know you passed on five years ago'. Lorelai thought to herself as she feels a tear coming down her face.

Nicole grabs some documents from her brief case. "I have to found out that who ever told you that Victoria Emily Gilmore is dead is, a lie. This is the death certificate that was in the file at the hospital. At closer look, this death certificate is a fake. I called every medical examiner all over the tri-state area. No mortician or medical examiner did an autopsy on a baby girl. I also called every adoption agency in the tri-state area. They did not have any records of adoption papers of Victoria Emily Gilmore being adopted. It is possible that she was stolen from her mother as a newborn". Anna said to them.

Lorelai is shocked to her core again as she is hearing this. Emily looks at Lorelai as she realizes that she needs support and not criticizing her. "I need some air". Lorelai said to them as she leaves the house for the balcony.

The Haydens look at the Gilmores as Francine feels bad for Lorelai. "I will talk to her". Emily said to them. Richard looks at Emily. "No Emily, give her some space and time. The news of Christopher's death and learning that her younger daughter gotten stolen from her is overwhelming her". Richard said to Emily.

Emily sighs as she has to agree on it. "I suppose you are right about that. Plus this is going to effect Rory as well. She has never met her father, and it will devastate her". Emily said to Richard.

Richard nods to Emily as Straub looks at them. "When they told Francine and me about Christopher's accident, I could not accept it until I saw his body on that cold metal slab in a morgue in an Alabama hospital. We already lost our son, but we have two granddaughters as well. One that is raised by Lorelai while the other one is lost". Straub said to them as Francine nods in agreement.

As the Anna the PI told them that she will continue her investigation, she leaves the Gilmore Mansion. The Gilmores invited the Haydens to join them for dinner tonight. Little did they know that they will meet JT and not Rory.

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: Getting The Answers Part 2

At the Chilton Library, Rory and JT are sitting at a table together. Both girls place the photo they found, and Rory placed the diary on the table. "Your mom makes my grandmother look like a saint, JT". Rory said to JT.

JT nods to Rory as she knows this. "My mom is no angel, but your mom is really cool, Rory. When I saw her for the first time, I got the weird feeling that she is my actual mom". JT said to Rory.

Rory has a surprised look on her face. "Come to think of it, I got a weird feeling that your mom is not who she really is. Maybe the diary will tell us something". Rory said to JT.

JT nods to Rory as they look through the diary. They notice the very first page in the book. "This is the diary of Sherry Daniels Tinsdale, 1982- 1984". JT said to Rory. Rory is wondering what kind of information is in the diary.

As they read the diary, Rory and JT are stunned to learn that Sherry was married to Tommy Tinsdale. They got divorced because they could not star their family. Tommy got tired of Sherry's demeanor about having a child and filed the divorce. He pretty much left her.

Rory could not help but feel almost sorry for Sherry. "It's just like my mother trying to get what she wants". JT said to Rory. Rory looks at JT. "She wanted to start a family, JT". Rory said to JT.

They got to the entry for October 7th. Rory and JT look at each other as they read the entry page. "Every day, I see married couples in the maternity wing of the hospital. They are the fortunate ones because they will be starting a family like I should have with Tommy. Tommy just got remarried two months ago to some lady from Montana of all places.

Then it happened, a pregnant teenage girl coming into the maternity wing. She is all alone without her parents. Word is that she is expecting twins. It really kills me that a teenager is pregnant and becoming a mother and not me.

All I ever wanted is to start a family, and now this teenage brat is becoming a mother.

I know who is the doctor who delivering her babies. Plus the doctor is having an affair with a society wife. I have seen them together and having sex in his office. I will start my family on the day one of those babies is born". JT said to Rory. Rory is shocked by it by the woman's devious plan.

They turn the page to October 8th, 1984. The page entry is longer than the entry from October 7th. "I am looking at the twins that the teenage brat delivered at 4:03 AM and 4:13 AM, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Victoria Emily Gilmore. They are precious, cute, and perfect. As I look at Victoria, I should be the one raising her and not that teenager. Plus the father of the twins is just as irresponsible as she is.

I already have everything ready at my apartment to raise her. I just have to steal her. Plus I have another name that is more suitable for the baby. I will name her Jocelyn Tamara. I have always wanted to name a girl that.

They will not suspect a thing. Plus those parents will not suspect me at all. That father of the twins and the teenage brat will thank me one day for taking her and raising her as one of my own". Rory said to JT.

JT is shocked to her core as she learns the truth. "We share the same birthday. We share the same mother and father. We both have the same picture. JT, we are sisters". Rory said to JT.

JT looks at Rory as she agree with her. "I should have known that Sherry is not my mother. When I was talking to your mom, she is the kind of mom I dream of having". JT said to Rory.

Rory nods in agreement as she looks at JT. "Yeah I pretty much got that last night". Rory said to JT. As the girls are truly reunited, their cell phones are buzzing. JT is reading a text on Rory's phone, and Rory is reading a text on JT's phone.

Rory frowns as she does not like the text. "Hey JT what's with this text"? Rory asks JT. JT looks at the text. 'Jocelyn Tamara Daniels, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COME HOME TONIGHT'.

JT sighs as she knows what it means. "Great, Sherry must have realized that something is out of place. She kicks me out from the apartment for a night just to find the item that is not in its perfect spot. She is an overkill neat freak". JT said to Rory.

Rory frowns as she wants to know more. "Where do you usually go though, and how often does this usually happen"? Rory curiously asks JT as she learns that her newly found sister has it really rough.

JT looks at Rory as she takes a deep breath. "I always go to Robin's apartment. His mom Emmaline is really nice. It usually happens one to two times a month". JT said to Rory.

Rory is shocked by it as she is supporting JT. "Geez, do you think that Sherry is looking for the key"? Rory asks JT.

JT looks at Rory. "There is no doubt in my mind that is what Sherry is freaking out about". JT said to Rory. Rory is getting kind of nervous. "What did my text said"? Rory asks JT.

JT looks at Rory's phone. "Come to the grandparents house after school, it is really important". JT said to Rory. Rory is really puzzled by what is going on. "I am not sure, JT. I do stop by there sometimes after school, but never from a text from our mom". Rory said to JT.

JT looks at Rory as they are truly sisters. "What are our grandparents like"? JT asks Rory. Rory looks at JT. "They are the twin pillars of the family, JT. Plus they are a part of the Hartford Society that our mom ran away from". Rory said to JT.

JT nods as she gains new respect for Lorelai. "I can see why she is a strong woman". JT said to Rory. Rory nods in agreement. "She sure is, JT". Rory said to JT.

As the two girls plan to switch places again, JT will meet her grand parents for the first time in her life. Plus things will get more complex.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: The Second Switch

After school, Rory and JT are leaving school. JT has the diary while Rory has the key to the box. Rory notices an expensive car pulling up into the drive way of the school. "That must be grandma's car", Rory said to JT.

JT nods to Rory as she is getting a bit nervous about meeting the actual grandparents for the 1st time. "Ok, I want you to drop that key through the door at the apartment and go to Robin's apartment. Emmaline knows that I am coming over for the night". JT said to Rory.

Rory nods to JT. "Right when you are grandma's house, expect a lot of Gilmore feuding". Rory said to JT. JT nods as the car pulls up to the building. As the switch happens, Rory (JT) walks out from the building and walk towards the car as the driver opens the passenger door for her. JT (Rory) sees the passenger door closes as the driver drives away from the school. 'Good Luck JT', Rory thought to herself as she catch the bus for the apartment building.

As the car pulls up to the Gilmore Mansion, Rory (JT) is in awe of the house. She hears the driver opens the door of the passenger side. "You are home, Miss. Gilmore". The driver said to Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) thanks the driver as she notices Lorelai's Jeep and two more expensive cars in the driveway. "Well here going nothing". Rory (JT) said to herself as she went to the door.

As Rory (JT) opens the door to the mansion, Emily is standing their in the foyer. "Hello Rory (JT), how was school"? Emily asks Rory (JT). Rory (JT) looks at Emily the same way she looked at Lorelai for the first time. "School is fine, grandma". Rory (JT) said to Emily.

Emily looks at Rory (JT) as she is puzzled by the expression. "Your mother is in the living room dear". Emily said to Rory (JT). Rory (JT) nods to Emily as she went the wrong way. "It is this way, Rory". Emily said to Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) looks at Emily with guilty look on her face. "I am sorry grandma". Rory (JT) said to Emily. Emily is puzzled by the sudden change in Rory's behavior. "It is not your fault Rory. Think nothing of it". Emily said to Rory (JT) as she points her to the right direction.

Rory (JT) walks in the living room. She notices Lorelai and two brand new people sitting on the couch. "Hey sweets, sorry about the slight change of plans on you". Lorelai said to Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) looks at Lorelai. "It's ok mom, but what's going on, mom? When there is a sudden change of plans then something really important is going on". Rory (JT) said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods to Rory (JT). "Yes sweets, we should wait on Grandpa to come in here to explain it". Lorelai said to Rory (JT) as they sit on the couch. "Ok mom", Rory (JT) said to Lorelai.

Straub and Francine looks at Rory (JT). "So Emily and Richard tells us that you are in Chilton". Straub said to Rory (JT). Rory (JT) looks at Straub as she is really nervous of him. His facial expression reminds her of Sherry when she is being really mean. "Yes sir", Rory (JT) said to Straub.

Francine looks at Rory (JT). "Don't be nervous of him dear, he may look mean, but he is a good man". Francine said to Rory (JT). Rory (JT) nods to Francine. "Ok", Rory (JT) said to Francine.

Richard and Emily walk in the living room as they went to sit in their chairs. "Rory, we have something important to tell you. It is about your father". Emily said to Rory (JT). Rory (JT) looks at them as she is really surprised by it.

Richard looks at Rory (JT). "We were hoping that you have meet him and got to know him. He passed away in a hit and run accident, 5 years ago". Richard said to Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) has a shocked look on her face. "What, he is not on this world anymore". Rory (JT) said to them. Lorelai looks at Rory (JT). "I am sorry sweets. I just found this out today". Lorelai said to Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) looks at the other set of grandparents. "You two must be his parents". Rory (JT) said to them. Straub and Francine nod to Rory (JT). "Yes dear, my name is Francine, and this is Straub". Francine said to Rory (JT).

Rory (JT) nods as she is processing this. "I do not understand. Why are you here now? I have wondered if my dad exist, and now I learned that he passed away in a car crash". Rory (JT) said to them as she is getting upset.

The adults look at Rory (JT) as they are not expecting this from her. Lorelai looks at Rory (JT). "He did exist sweets. Things happen between our families. They want to build a relationship with you". Lorelai said to Rory (JT).

Francine looks at Rory (JT) as she knows that upset look on her face. "Your mother is right dear. We are just as upset". Francine said to Rory (JT ).

Rory (JT) looks at them. "I need some air, and I have to do my homework". Rory (JT) as she grabs her backpack and heads upstairs. The adults are puzzled by it as they look at each other. "That went well", Emily said to them. "What I do not get is why Rory said wondered her father existed"? Straub asks them.

Lorelai looks at them. "She asked me that yesterday, Straub. I told her that Chris does exist". Lorelai said to them. Richard looks at Lorelai. "I have never seen Rory being like that before, Lorelai". Richard said to Lorelai. "I agree. We should give her some space to digest the news". Emily said to Lorelai as they continue to talk.

At Robin's apartment, Emmaline (Robin's mom) she is a dental assistant. She has her work scrubs on. "Hello JT, let me guess your mom decided to kick you out for the night". Emmaline said to JT (Rory).

JT (Rory) nods to Emmaline. "Yeah, she just have to everything in its place like how she pictures it. If something does my seem right, she kicks me out for the night". JT (Rory) said to Emmaline.

Emmaline sighs as she feels bad for her. "I keep telling you, honey. What she is doing to you is wrong. You need to report her to CPS. Plus I do not know how you are her daughter". Emmaline said to JT (Rory).

JT (Rory) looks at Emmaline. "How long did you know her"? JT (Rory) asks Emmaline. Emmaline looks at JT (Rory). "Ever since we moved into the building, I remember you coming up to my son. You introduced yourself to him, and your momma pulled you back from us. You always came over but never that woman". Emmaline said to JT(Rory).

JT (Rory) nods to Emmaline. "I have to step out for a minute. I will be right back". JT (Rory) said to Emmaline. Emmaline nods to JT (Rory) as she left the apartment.

JT (Rory) went to the apartment that Sherry and the actual JT lives in. She grabs the key that she sneakily got the other day as slide it through the door. 'At least that is done', JT (Rory) thought to herself as she went back to Robin's apartment.

In the apartment, Sherry is still looking for key that she lost. She walks in the living room as she spots the key. "There it is", Sherry said to herself as she puts the key back on the key ring. She is in deep thought on how it got misplaced in the first place.

Sherry grabs her purse as she leaves the apartment. She is in a big hurry as she went down to the basement. She went to her storage unit as she grabs the box. As Sherry unlocks the box, she discovers that the diary and the picture is gone. 'No, my secret is out. If that diary gets into the hands of the cops, my plans will be ruined'. Sherry thought to herself as she wants to punish JT. Little does she know that she will grab the wrong girl.

End Chapter

Ok, I am debating on who will be the first one to figure out that JT is really Rory and Rory is really JT.


	11. Chapter 11

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: Figure It Out Genius

The next morning, Lorelai Gilmore is at the Dragonfly. She is in the kitchen with Sookie. Sookie went to her with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Hey honey, what's wrong you look like you got bad news"? Sookie asks Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Sookie as she nods to her. "My personal day yesterday, I saw Chris's parents for the 1st time in 16 years. They told me and my parents that Chris passed away five years ago in a car crash". Lorelai said to Sookie.

Sookie winces as she feels bad for her best friend. "That is awful, does Rory know about it"? Sookie asks Lorelai. Lorelai nods to Sookie. "Yeah but that is not all". Lorelai said to Sookie.

Sookie looks at Lorelai like has the mother load of gossip. "Ok, you are holding me in suspense here, Lorelai". Sookie said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Sookie as takes a deep breath. "Rory has a twin sister, and up until yesterday I, my parents, and Chris's parents were told that she mysteriously died a day after she was born". Lorelai said to Sookie.

Sookie has a doubly shocked look on her face. "What? What do you mean by that"? Sookie asks Lorelai. Lorelai looks at her as she explains about everything that happened yesterday at her parents house. "That is shocking, honey. What does Rory think about all of this"? Sookie asks Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Sookie as she sighs to her. "I am not sure, Sookie. It just Rory is not her normal self. I know how she is when is mad, angry, processing major bombshells, wallowing, and other things, but it is like she is a whole different person all the sudden". Lorelai said to Sookie as she explains everything to her.

Sookie has a shocked look on her face. "That does not sound like Rory at all". Sookie said to Lorelai. Lorelai nods to Sookie. "I know Sookie; I am trying to figure out how to ask her about it without getting her upset". Lorelai said to Sookie. Sookie looks at Lorelai. "You will figure it out". Sookie said to Lorelai. Lorelai nods to Sookie as she leaves the kitchen.

At Chilton, Rory and JT are in the library. JT has filled in to Rory about their dad and what happened at the Gilmore Mansion. Rory has a shocked look on her face. "After all these years, I find out that our dad is no longer with us. Plus we have another set of grand parents". Rory said to JT. JT nods to Rory. "Yeah", JT said to Rory.

All the sudden, Paris walk towards them. "Ok what is going on between you two? You two are suddenly acting like the twins in Sister Sister, and switching like in the Parent Trap with Haley Mills". Paris said to them.

JT looks at Paris as she is not happy about her getting closer to the truth. "If you are a genius, you can figure it out like a genius unless you are really a dumb blonde in disguise". JT said to Paris.

Rory looks at JT as her younger sister is defending her from Paris. "Why do you want to know anyways Paris"? Rory asks Paris.

Paris looks at them. "I hate not knowing things, Rory. You know that about me. For the record JT, I am not Louise. Tell me what is going on between you two". Paris asks Rory and JT.

JT glares at Paris as she is getting really mad like she is ready to put her in her place. "If you got any hidden agendas to bury us with until we graduate from this school, I suggest you lay out your cards on the table now. Otherwise, Rory and I are dealing with shocking revelations that is not ready to be revealed to the Chilton TMZ, got it". JT said to Paris.

Paris looks at JT as she truly sees the worse in her. "Got the message loud and clear, Daniels". Paris said to JT as she leaves them alone.

Rory is surprised that Paris went away just like that. "It is official. You have put Paris in her place. You are my new hero". Rory said to JT. JT grins at Rory. "Have to protect my sister who happens to be ten minutes older than me. Besides you are the sweet twin, and I am the spicy twin". JT said to Rory.

Rory grins as she agrees with JT. "Hey JT, who should we tell first about us being twins"? Rory asks JT. JT looks at Rory. "Our boyfriends, best friend, why"? JT asks Rory.

Rory looks at JT. "Well, if something happens to me or you, they will need to know so they can call our mom and grand parents". Rory said to JT.

JT nods as she does see the logic in that. "I suppose that is a good idea, Rory". JT said to Rory. Rory looks at JT. "JT, does Sherry anything else to you besides kicking you out for the night"? Rory asks JT.

JT looks at Rory as she nods to her. "Yeah, if I am really in for it, let's just say that her groundings are worse than anyone could ever imagine". JT said to Rory.

Rory looks at JT as she getting herself prepared for what she is being told. "What do you mean"? Rory asks JT. JT looks at Rory as it is a hard subject. "Sherry's style of grounding is locking me up in a basement at a house that has been in her family for generations. She leaves me tied up for a weekend. When she does comeback, she picks me up and unties me like nothing happened". JT said to Rory.

Rory has a shocked look on her face as she learns the horrible things her younger sister has endured. "How many times has this happened"? Rory asks JT.

JT looks at Rory. "A few times, I got a bad feeling that it will happen again soonJT said to Rory. Rory looks at JT. "Do you have the address of it, it will be helpful in case something does happen". Rory said to JT.

JT sighs as she writes the address down and hand it to Rory. "We probably should switch tonight. Plus our mom needs to have the diary, this letter I have for her, and the address". JT said to Rory. Rory nods to JT. "Ok, plus we can text our boyfriends to meet us at a park tomorrow afternoon". Rory said to JT as their plans are made.

Meanwhile, Sherry is at an old and abandoned house. It is still in good shape as she went to the basement. As she turns on the lights, Sherry has an evil grin on her face. She has not used this room in a while. "Jocelyn Tamara Daniels, I do not know how you found out about my secret, but very soon you will be locked up here longer for a weekend". Sherry said to herself as she has everything ready.

End Chapter

The Next Chapter will be the reveal to Dean and Robin and a warning to Lorelai.


	12. Chapter 12

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: The Reveal in More Ways Than One

It is early the next morning in Stars Hallow. Rory (JT) already packed the diary, the address, and a note in Lorelai's purse. She sighs as it needs to be done. JT also leaves another note with a cup of coffee that she is leaving for school even earlier than usual. 'It is for the best'. Rory (JT) thought to herself as she quietly leaves the house to Chilton.

Around 7:00 am, Lorelai went to the kitchen as she reads the note from Rory (JT). 'Mom, I had to get to Chilton to help a friend. I made some coffee for you, Rory'. As Lorelai drinks the coffee, she notices that something is off about it. 'This is not how Rory makes my coffee. Plus why does Rory have to be at school so early'. Lorelai thought to herself as she pours the coffee out.

Lorelai grabs her purse from her room. She feels it being slightly heavier than usual. 'Thats odd, I do not remember adding things into my purse'. Lorelai thought to herself as she went to Luke's Diner.

At the diner, Luke is serving his customers. He could not help to think that something is off about Lorelai. As Luke sees Lorelai coming in the diner, she is perplexed as she sits on a bar stool at the counter. "Hey Lorelai, you ok", Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Luke. "I walk into the kitchen. I saw a note from Rory and a cup of coffee for me. When I drank the coffee, I realized that it is not the coffee that Rory usually makes. Rory and I like strong coffee, but the coffee I had this morning was not strong enough for my taste". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke is confused by it as he looks at Lorelai. "The coffee you had before coming here was not the coffee that Rory usually makes". Luke said to Lorelai as he tries to make sense of it. "Exactly", Lorelai said to Luke. Luke shrugs as he looks at Lorelai. "It may make sense to you since you are a coffee junkie". Luke said to Lorelai. Lorelai nods to Luke as he hands her a cup of coffee to go in a vat as she leaves the diner.

Lorelai arrives at the Dragonfly as she went to her office. As she sits in her chair, Lorelai looks in her purse to see why it is slightly heavier than usual. She is puzzled to see three items that she certainly didn't put into her purse. She first pulls out two pieces of paper. One of them has an address in Woodbridge and the other one is a note. Then she pulls out a diary from her purse. It has a post it note on the front that says 'read me'.

Lorelai has a surprised look on her face as she looks at the diary. As she reads it, Lorelai frowns as she feels bad for the woman who writes the entries. However as she got to October 7th- October 10th 1984 entries, Lorelai does not feel bad for the woman. She is angry that she has stolen her younger daughter.

Lorelai puts the diary down as she reads the note. 'Dear mom, if you are reading the diary, you are probably furious that Sherry the Wicked Witch of Hartford did this to me. I have discovered that she has lied to me for years. You deserve to get to know me because I am your missing stolen daughter. It maybe hard to believe, but it is true. You raised my sister while I was with that woman. I am not angry with you, mom. You are a victim just like I am.

I spent my first four years of my life in Omaha Nebraska. Then Sherry moved us back to Hartford Connecticut.

I am sorry,

Your Missing Daughter'

Lorelai has a shocked look on her face as tears is falling down. She has no idea that her missing daughter was in Hartford for over ten years. She grabs her phone as calls Emily. "Mom, are you at the house"? Lorelai asks Emily.

At the other end of the phone, Emily is surprised by the sudden phone call from Lorelai. "Why of course Lorelai? Why what's wrong"? Emily asks Lorelai.

Lorelai sighs as this is not the best to have this talk. "I have something to show you. I will be heading towards your house". Lorelai said to Emily.

Emily has a surprised look on her face. "Ok I will be here". Emily said to Lorelai. Lorelai nods to Emily. "Ok I am leaving from the inn now". Lorelai said to Emily as the phone call ends.

At the Gilmore Mansion, Emily is puzzled on why Lorelai suddenly called her like this. She is sitting in the living room, and she is thinking about what happened the other day especially when Rory (JT) showing up. 'I wonder what is going on'. Emily thought to herself as her motherly instincts are kicking in.

About 45 minutes later, Lorelai shows up at the house. Emily notices the furious look on Lorelai's face. "Lorelai what's wrong"? Emily asks Lorelai as she is genuinely concerned about her daughter.

Lorelai looks at Emily. "I found something in my purse while I was at the inn. When I read it, I, you should read it". Lorelai said to Emily as she hands the diary to her.

Emily looks at the diary as she sits down on the couch to read it. As she got to the October 7th- October 10th, Emily is disgusted by all of it. "Lorelai, how did you get this diary"? Emily asks Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Emily. "I found it in my purse this morning. I do not know how it got in there, but someone put it in there". Lorelai said to Emily.

Emily is shocked by it as she learns the news. "I am stunned that a nurse of all people did this to you, Lorelai. Plus I am appalled that your doctor was being blackmailed by lying to you about your younger daughter. I will call Richard, Straub, and Francine to read that diary". Emily said to Lorelai. Lorelai nods to Emily as she makes the calls.

It is not long that Richard, Straub, and Francine arrives at the house. Lorelai is really quiet as the elders reads the diary. "It is very criminal to do a thing like this". Straub said to them. "I agree. Now we know the truth, we can truly heal and find Lorelai's missing daughter". Richard said to them.

Francine sits next to Lorelai comforting her. "That woman has messed up our lives by stealing her away from Lorelai". Francine said to them.

Emily looks at Lorelai as she sighs to them. "I am appalled that all of this happen. That diary is a confession". Emily said to them as the other elders agree. They even call the PI to update on her investigation.

After school, Dean is walking around at a park in Hartford. He notices the text that he got from Rory to meet her here at 4:00 pm. All the sudden, he bumps into another guy. "I am sorry about that". Dean said to the guy.

The guy looks at Dean. "It is ok. My girl friend asked me to come here today. My name is Robin by the way". Robin said to Dean. Dean nods to Robin. "Nice to meet you, plus my girl friend also asked me to come today. Dean said to Robin.

Robin is surprised by it as he looks at Dean. "That is a coincidence". Robin said to Dean. Dean nods in agreement. "Yeah it is". Dean said to Robin.

All the sudden, they see a girl wearing a Chilton school uniform. "Does your girlfriend go to Chilton"? Robin asks Dean. Dean looks at him with a perplexing look on his face. "Yeah why, do tell me that your girlfriend goes to Chilton too"? Dean said to Robin.

Robin is surprised by it. "Yeah, she recently started at Chilton". Robin said to Dean. Dean is confused by it. "That's odd because my girl friend has been going there for about a year now". Dean said to Robin.

All the sudden they see another girl wearing the same Chilton school uniform. "Ok that is weird because I have known my girlfriend since 2nd grade". Robin said to Dean.

Dean is surprised by it. "I meet my girlfriend about a year ago". Dean said to Robin. Robin looks at Dean. "Ok either we are dating two different girls or someone is pulling a bad prank on us". Robin said to Dean. Dean nods in agreement.

It is not long that they went up to her. "Hey Rory", Dean said to the girl. Rory ( JT) looks at Dean. "Are you sure you are talking to Rory"? Rory (JT) asks Dean.

Then the other girl shows up. Robin looks at her. "JT, what is going on"? Robin asks JT (Rory). JT (Rory) looks at Robin. "Are you sure you are talking to JT"? JT (Rory) asks Robin.

Dean is shocked to see two very identical twin sisters. "Robin there is two of them". Dean said to Robin. Robin nods in agreement as he is just as surprised by it. "Yeah but who is who". Robin said to them.

Rory (JT) looks at them. "Geez Sidekick, have you ever seen identical twins before"? Rory (JT) said to Robin as she has her unique smirk on her face.

Robin grins at her as Dean is slightly confused. "Is that you JT"? Robin asks JT. JT nods to Robin. "You bet it side kick". JT said to Robin.

Dean is surprised by it as he looks at Rory. "Wait if she is JT then you are Rory". Dean said to Rory. Rory nods to Dean as she went up to him. "Yes", Rory said to Dean.

Dean is surprised to see his girl friend. "I do not understand. Are you and JT twin sisters"? Dean asks Rory. Rory nods to Dean. "Yeah, we are twin sisters, but our twin story is not a parent trap". Rory said to Dean.

Dean looks at Rory and JT. "Did you two switch places"? Dean asks them. "Yeah, but only outside of school". Rory said to Dean.

Dean and Robin look at each other. "So you were the one I got the tutoring from". Robin said to Rory. "You are the one I met the other day". Dean said to JT.

Rory and JT nod to the guys. "Yeah, our mom does not know that we switched places". Rory said to Dean. Dean looks at them as he is still processing the fact that Rory has a twin sister.

Robin looks at them. "Wait you said our mom does not know that you two switched places, do you mean Sherry"? Robin asks them. Dean is confused by it. "Wait a minute, who is Sherry"? Dean asks them.

JT looks at Dean as the guys does not know about it. "Sherry stole me from my birth mother when I was a newborn baby". JT admits to them.

Dean and Robin are stunned by it as they look at their girlfriends. "I knew that there is something wrong with Sherry, JT, but who is your birth mother"? Robin asks JT.

JT looks at Robin. "Lorelai Gilmore is my birth mother. I am not angry with her because she got lied to as well". JT said to Robin.

Robin is stunned by it as he looks at JT. "Geez, I would want to meet your birth mom". Robin said to JT. JT grins at them. "I am going to admit it to her today". JT said to them.

Rory looks at JT. "You can probably find her at Luke's diner or at the Dragonfly". Rory said to JT and Robin.

As the teens nod as leave the park, Rory and Dean walk together while Robin and JT takes a bus to Stars Hallow.

Rory and Dean are holding hands as they are walking through the park. "This is nice, Rory. I never knew that you have a twin sister". Dean said to Rory.

Rory nods to Dean. "I know what you mean. I never knew I had a sister until a few days ago. We were fencing in PE class at school. When we actually saw each other, we passed out. JT is the one that came up with switching places". Rory said to Dean.

Dean is stunned by it as he looks at Rory. "That is crazy right there". Dean said to Rory.

All the sudden, Sherry's car pulls up to them. "Jocelyn Tamara Daniels, you are coming with me". Sherry said Rory as she is still thinking that she is JT. Dean looks at Sherry as he is getting protective. "Get away from her", Dean said to Sherry.

Sherry glares at Dean as she punches him in the face. Rory is stunned by this as he went down. "Dean", .Rory said as she tries to go to him. Sherry grabs Rory's wrist. "You are coming with me". Sherry said to Rory as she trying to take her away.

Rory is struggling to get free. "Let me go", Rory said to Sherry. Dean got up again as he went to them. "Let her go, she is not who you think she is". Dean said to Sherry.

Sherry glares at them as she beats him. Rory is shocked by this. "Dean no", Rory said to him. Dean stumbles back as she gets away with Rory in her car. "Rory", Dean said as he sees them getting away. Dean is in some pain as his girlfriend is in trouble.

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: Admitting to the Truth

Lorelai is in her office at the Dragonfly after a crazy morning at her parents house. Her parents and Chris's parents are horrified that a nurse who helped with Lorelai's labor and delivery stole her baby.

She hears a knock on her office door. "Come in", Lorelai said to who ever it is. The person coming in is Michel. "Oh good you are in here. Your devil child and some boy are here to see you". Michel said to Lorelai.

Lorelai is puzzled by it as she leaves her office. She notices a two teens in the lobby. Her heart skips a beat as she looks at them. "What's going on and you don't look like a Dean". Lorelai said to them.

JT looks at Lorelai. "I am not Rory, and this Robin, my boyfriend". JT said to Lorelai. Lorelai looks at them as she is stunned by it. "Come to my office", Lorelai said to them. JT and Robin look at each other as they follow Lorelai to her office.

Lorelai looks at them. "You look just like Rory, but who are you". Lorelai said to them. JT looks at Lorelai. "My name is Jocelyn Tamara Daniels. Rory and I switched places outside of school. I prefer to go by JT". JT said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at JT. "Daniels, is Sherry Daniels your mother"? Lorelai asks JT. JT looks at Lorelai. "She may have raised me, but she is not my mom by any means. I was stolen from my birth mother as a new born". JT said to Lorelai.

Lorelai is putting two and two together. "This is an odd question. Is your birthday is October 8th 1984 at 4:13 AM"? Lorelai asks JT. JT nods to Lorelai. "Yes, this is an odd question, but do you recognize this photo"? JT asks Lorelai as she shows her a photo taken 16 years ago.

Lorelai looks at the photo. "Yes, now I remember. That day, a nurse came in with a camera. She asked me if she can take a picture of me holding my twins. I agreed and she told me it was for the hospital photo board. Her name tag has Sherry on it". Lorelai said to JT.

JT nods to Lorelai. "She is the one that stole me". JT said to Lorelai. Lorelai looks at her as she realizes that she is her daughter. "Your name was suppose to be Victoria Emily. I am your true mother". Lorelai said to JT.

JT nods as she looks at Lorelai. "Is it ok that I call you mom"? JT asks Lorelai. Lorelai looks at JT as she nods to her. "Yes of course", Lorelai said to JT. As the two hug for the first time, Robin is in awe of two people reuniting.

Meanwhile, Dean is walking towards the bus stop. He is in pain from what happened. As he sits down on a bench, Dean is getting exhausted. 'Rory, where are you? I can't believe I could not stop that psycho lady from taking you. She over powered me so easily'. Dean thought to himself.

Dean is down on his luck as he notices a car pulling over. He notices the window being rolled down. He is stunned to see who it is. "What happened to you bag boy"? Tristan asks Dean.

Dean looks at Tristan. "Some psychotic woman attacked Rory and me". Dean said to Tristan. Tristan has a genuine concern look on his face when Dean mentioned Rory. "What, where is she"? Tristan asks Dean.

Dean looks at Tristan. "That psycho lady taken her. I tried to stop her, but she beat the crap out of me. I am trying to get back to Stars Hallow". Dean said to Tristan.

Tristan frowns as he learns that Rory is in trouble. "Look I do not like you, but can we put our differences aside for Rory's sake. JT already put me in my place during the week". Tristan said to Dean.

Dean looks at Tristan. "Ok", Dean said to Tristan. Dean gets up as he clutches his wrist. "For the record, you look like crap, and I am taking you to the ER". Tristan said to Dean.

Dean shrugs as he gets in Tristan's car and head towards the ER.

At the ER, Dean is being escorted by Tristan. As the doctor and nurse sees him, they got to work patching him up. Dean grabs his phone out. Tristan looks at Dean. "You are in no condition to make a phone call". Tristan said to Dean.

Dean looks at Tristan. "I am calling Lorelai. She needs to know that Rory is trouble". Dean to Tristan. Tristan sighs as he looks at him. "Ok", Tristan said to Dean as he makes the call to Lorelai.

At the Dragonfly, Lorelai is with JT as Robin had to get home. Lorelai notices the phone ringing. "Dragonfly Inn", Lorelai said to who ever is on the phone. "Lorelai, it's Dean", Dean said to Lorelai.

Lorelai is surprised to get a call from him. "Dean, what's going on"? Lorelai asks Dean. "Rory has been taken by some psychotic woman". Dean said to Lorelai.

Lorelai has a shocked look on her face. "What, where are you"? Lorelai asks Dean. "In the emergancy room in Hartford, that psychotic woman beat the crap out of me". Dean said to Lorelai.

Lorelai is getting angry as she learns this. "Which hospital"? Lorelai asks Dean. "St. Joseph's", Dean said to Lorelai. "I will be right there". Lorelai said to Dean as the call ends.

Lorelai looks at them as she makes some more calls. JT looks at Lorelai. "What's going on"? JT asks Lorelai. Lorelai looks at JT. "Rory is in trouble". Lorelai said to JT. JT is stunned as she gets the feeling where Rory is being taken to.

Meanwhile, Rory is in the trunk of Sherry's car. She remembers what happened from the park.

Flashback

Sherry is holding Rory's wrist tightly as they went to the car. "Get in", Sherry said to Rory with a menacing voice. As Rory got into the back seat, she is getting really nervous and scared. Sherry drives away to an alley. She had the trunk popped. Sherry had Rory getting out the car and got in the trunk.

End flashback

Rory sighs as she feels the car moving. 'Where is she taking me'? Rory thought to herself. 'Plus she took my phone from me. If I know mom, she is worried about me'. Rory thought to herself.

Sherry is driving to the destination. She notices the cell phone that she taken from JT (Rory) going off every five minutes. She rolls her eyes as it continues going off. 'Remind me to turn the phone off when I get there'. Sherry thought to herself as they arrive to the place.

In the trunk, Rory feels the car completely stopped. She sees the trunk being opened as Sherry grabs her wrist. Rory is out from the trunk as she looks around in her new surroundings. 'This is the house that JT told me about'. Rory thought to herself as Sherry forcefully takes her into the old and abandoned house.

Sherry takes Rory to the basement as she placed her in the chair and turns her phone off. As Rory is being tied up, Sherry glares at her. "You will be here a lot longer for a weekend, Jocelyn Tamera". Sherry said to Rory.

Rory looks at Sherry. "I keep telling you. I am not JT. You have to let me go". Rory retorts back to Sherry. Sherry looks at Rory (JT) as she slaps her in the face. "I will never let you go. You are my daughter, and I will be controlling your life whether you like it or not". Sherry said to Rory as she leaves the basement and the house. Rory hears the car leaving as she is in deep trouble.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 14

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.

Chapter 13: Gathering the Everyone Together

Lorelai is panicking as she made calls to the police, her parents, Dean's parents, Sookie, and Luke. JT is getting worried about Rory as Robin did came back. They are at the house as Lorelai is pacing around.

Emily looks at Lorelai. "Lorelai calm down, this is certainly not helping anyone especially Rory". Emily said to Lorelai. Lorelai looks at Emily. "Your mother is right you know". Richard said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at her parents. "It feels like I am standing on top of a cliff right now". Lorelai said to them. Luke went to Lorelai as he comforts her. "You don't have to feel this way, Lorelai. We are all worried about her". Luke said to Lorelai. Lorelai looks into Luke's eyes as Emily and Richard notices the romantic love between them.

John and May goes to JT and Robin. "Dean had no clue that you are Rory's twin sister. Is that correct"? May asks JT. JT nods to her. "Yes Ma'am, Rory and I met at Chilton. It was my idea that we switched places only outside of school. We found out that Sherry stole me from Lorelai together. Robin and I only went to Stars Hallow is to admit to Lorelai that I am JT. Now Rory is in trouble because of me". JT said to them as she is starting to panic just like Lorelai did.

Robin went towards JT. "Come on Joce, you did not know that Sherry was going to be there". Robin said to JT. JT looks at Robin. "We should have least walked around together instead of going separate ways". JT said to Robin.

Robin shakes his head to JT. "If we stayed with them, Sherry would have gotten you as well. You know what that woman is capable of". Robin said to JT. JT sighs to Robin as she knows that he is right. "That's true", JT said to Robin.

Emily went over to them. "Do you know where that woman has Rory"? Emily asks JT. JT looks at them. "I have a pretty good idea where. She has kept me over there a few times over the years. It is her style of grounding me". JT said to them.

This shocks the adults in the house. Lorelai went to JT. "I am sorry that she did that to you. I promise you that I will never go that cruel". Lorelai said to JT.

In the mist of it, May got a phone call from the hospital in Hartford. "Dean will be alright. I am grateful that someone got him to the hospital". May said to them.

Lorelai nods as she wants to know what happened from Dean's perspective. "Let's go", Lorelai said to them. The whole group got into multiple cars as they head towards Hartford.

In a recovery room at St. Joseph's Hospital, Dean is bandaged up. A nurse walks in the room. "My name is Emmaline, and I am your night nurse, young man". Emmaline said to Dean.

Dean nods to Emmaline as he still feels bad about what happened to Rory. "Nice to meet you", Dean said to Emmaline. He has a bummed look on his face. "There are people wanting to talk to you. Can I send them in"? Emmaline said to Dean.

Dean nods as he is curious who it is. "Sure", Dean said to Emmaline. Emmaline opens the door as a police detective, his parents, and Lorelai walk in the room. "How are you feeling? Are you ok"? May asks her son.

Dean shrugs as he looks at the police detective. "I have been better mom. I am sorry I could not stop that psycho lady". Dean said to them.

The police detective looks at Dean. "I am Detective Watson. Can you tell me what happened"? The male detective asks Dean.

Dean looks at them as he sighs to them. "It happened so fast. Rory and I were talking. The next thing we knew this blonde headed psychotic woman showed up. The thing is, she called Rory, Jocelyn Tamara. We tried to explain to the lady that Rory is not who she thinks she is". Dean said to the detective.

Lorelai has a sinking feeling that the woman was looking for JT and grabbed the wrong girl. "What happened after that"? The police detective asks Dean.

Dean looks at them. "Words were exchanged. I told that woman to get away from her. She clearly did not listen. The woman beat me up and taken Rory away. I left the park and walked to the bus stop. Tristan of all people pulled over and gave me a left here. I could not save her. I am sorry Lorelai". Dean said Lorelai.

Lorelai is surprised that bible boy helped Dean out. "You did the best you could, Dean". Lorelai said to Dean. Dean nods to Lorelai.

As the detective and Lorelai steps out to the waiting room, John and May stays with Dean.

In the waiting room, they spot Tristan in the room. The detective got the statements from him as he looks at JT. "Can you tell me more about Sherry"? The detective asks JT.

JT looks at them as Lorelai and Emily sits with her. "Sherry is the wicked witch of Hartford. She kicks me out of the apartment one to two times a month to see if everything where it suppose to be at. When she grounds me, she locks me up in a basement of a house in Woodbridge, and she leaves me there for the whole weekend. When she does come back for me, she acts like nothing ever happened". JT said to the detective.

Lorelai is horrified as she looks at JT. Emily is just as disgusted by it. "That wretched woman, she will never go near you and Rory ever again. I promise you that". Emily said to JT. Lorelai nods to JT. "You should always count on the word of Emily Gilmore, JT". Lorelai said to JT.

The police detective looks JT. "Do you know the address? Plus if she is not there, do you have any other idea where Sherry may have Rory at"? The detective asks JT.

JT nods to the detective as she writes the address. "If Rory is not at this address in Woodbridge, I do not know where else I can think of". JT said to the detective. The detective nods to JT.

Lorelai has a fiery determined look in her eyes. "I want my daughter back". Lorelai said to them as she leaves the room.

Luke went after her as he catches up to her. "Lorelai, wait up, we should let the police handle this". Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Luke as she couldn't help to agree. "Yes but this is Rory. I want to look in that woman's eyes and tell her that she is despicable that she did this to me. I do not care if she could not start a family of her own. She did it through very illegal ways. She kept JT from me for years, and I should have both of them". Lorelai said to Luke as she breaks into tears

Luke nods as he is comforting her. Emily went towards them. "I am just as mad as you are Lorelai. If that woman did not kidnap JT as a baby, maybe things would have been differently". Emily said to them.

JT sighs as Robin and Tristan are with her. "I can not stand for this waiting any longer". JT said to them. Robin looks at JT. "Come on JT, don't tell me what you are thinking". Robin said to JT.

JT looks at them. "Dean is injured and Rory is taken because of me. Sherry wants me. I have to fix this myself". JT said to Robin as she got up.

Tristan looks at JT. "I am coming with you". Tristan said to JT. Robin looks at JT. "I am coming with you as well". Robin said to JT. JT nods as the three teens sneaks out from the hospital to the house.

Meanwhile, Rory is in the basement of the house. She is still tied up as she is alone. 'Dean please be ok'. Rory though to herself. All the sudden, the door to the basement opens as Sherry walks in the room. "I got questions that you will answer Jocelyn Tamara. If you even lie to me, you will be punished". Sherry said to Rory as things get very scary.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15

The Long Lost Gilmore Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: The Rescue

In the basement, Rory looks at Sherry as she is really scared and nervous of what she will do. "My diary Jocelyn Tamara, where is it"? Sherry asks Rory.

Rory looks at Sherry as she still thinks that Rory is actually JT. 'Should I answer the question, no, she may go after JT and then mom if I do answer the question'. Rory thought to herself as her option is give the silent treatment.

Sherry looks at Rory as she does not answer the question. "Giving me the silent treatment, Jocelyn Tamara, I want the truth out of you". Sherry said to Rory as she slaps her in the face. Rory feels the sharp pain of the slap. She glares at Sherry as she hopes to stay quiet.

Sherry looks at Rory. "Tell me Jocelyn Tamara, what were you doing after school for the past few days"? Sherry asks Rory hoping that she would answer the question. Again, Rory is giving Sherry the silent treatment.

Sherry frowns as she sees that Rory is being defiant of her. "I told you there will be consequences Jocelyn Tamara". Sherry said to Rory as she punches her in the face. Rory feels the pain as her check is starting to bruise.

Sherry looks at Rory as she still wants information from her. "You can give me the silent treatment all you want to Jocelyn Tamara. You will tell me what I need to know". Sherry said to Rory as she leaves the room.

Back at the hospital, Lorelai walks back into the waiting room with Luke and Emily. "Where did JT, Robin, and Tristan go"? Lorelai asks them. Richard looks around as he realizes that they have left. "They must have left 10 minutes ago". Richard said to them.

Emily looks at Richard as she is dismayed by it. "Richard, they sneaked out just like Lorelai did as a teenager". Emily said to Richard.

Lorelai looks at Emily. "Wow mom really", Lorelai said to Emily. Emily looks at them. "Where do you think they went"? Emily asks them. Lorelai has a sinking feeling. "I think I have a good idea where. They are going to the place where that woman has Rory". Lorelai said to them.

They are stunned by this as Lorelai is ready to leave. Luke looks at Lorelai. "I am coming with you". Luke said to Lorelai. Lorelai looks at Luke. "I have to face her, Luke. I am not the same teenage brat from when I was 16 years old". Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nods as he couldn't agrue with her but only to agree with her. "Ok, but I am coming with you". Luke said to Lorelai.

As they two is about to leave, Emily and Richard looks at them. "Lorelai, please be careful", Emily said to Lorelai. Lorelai nods to Emily as they left the hospital to the house in Woodbridge.

JT, Tristan, and Robin arrives at the house. JT recognizes the car in the driveway belonging to Sherry. "She is still here". JT said to them. "This is where she took you for groundings, this is the kind of house that a nice family would live in". Tristan said to JT.

Robin looks at Tristan as he shrugs. "No wonder you were not at my birthday party when we were in the sixth grade". Robin said to JT. JT sighs as she remembers it. "We can talk about memory lane later. Robin and I will take the back way while you take the front door. Sherry will recognize Robin". JT said as they split up as they went to the house. Robin nods in agreement of the plan.

Sherry is upstairs as she is taking a break from interrogating Rory. 'She is just as defiant just like Jocelyn'. Sherry thought to herself. All the sudden, Sherry hears knocks on the front door. 'Who can that be'? Sherry thought to herself as she went to the door.

As she opens the door, Sherry looks at the blonde headed boy. "What are you doing here"? Sherry asks Tristan. "I go to school with Jocelyn, and we are working on a class protect that's due on Wednesday. Jocelyn gave me the address". Tristan said to Sherry to make it believable enough.

Sherry looks at Tristan. "I do not know why Jocelyn Tamara have you this address, but you should go home". Sherry said to Tristan as JT and Robin sneaks in through the back way to the basement.

Tristan looks at Sherry as he being denied in. "You know the Headmaster will not be pleased. He has files on all the parents as well. He will know if you did not take part in Jocelyn Tamara's schooling at Chilton". Tristan said to Sherry.

Sherry looks at Tristan as she has not heard of it before. "Fine please come in. She is in the basement, and only for ten minutes". Sherry said to Tristan. Tristan nods as he thanks her. He sees the door in the kitchen that leads to the basement.

Meanwhile Lorelai and Luke are heading to the house in Woodbridge. They see a Hartford PD car and a Woodbridge PD car with their sirens on in front of them. "Luke they are heading where we are going". Lorelai said to Luke. "Yeah, we better hurry". Luke said to Lorelai as they follow the police to the house.

Back at the house, in the basement, Rory sighs as she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. She is getting scared if it is Sherry coming back. She is surprised to see Tristan with JT and Robin. "Tristan what are you doing here? Plus how is Dean? Is he ok? Rory asks Tristan.

Tristan looks at Rory. "Listen, we do not have time before she comes back. I got your boyfriend to the ER". Tristan said as he tries to loosen the bounds on Rory's wrists and ankles. Rory is surprise that Tristan of all people helped Dean. JT and Robin also helps, but the bounds are proven to be tight.

About ten minutes later, Sherry is coming back to the basement. Rory recognizes the footsteps. "You guys need to hide, now". Rory said in a low tone as they hears it. JT, Robin, and Tristan quickly and quietly hides in the basement.

Sherry walks in the basement as she looks at Rory. "Ok blonde headed boy, it has been ten minutes. You should leave now". Sherry said out there. No one responded to Sherry like they are giving her the silent treatment.

Sherry glares as she looks at Rory. "Where is he? The boy that came to see you, Jocelyn Tamara". Sherry said to Rory. Sherry has that evil look in her eyes.

Rory looks at Sherry as she knows where Tristan is hiding. She realizes that Tristan did something that he would not normally do, so she does the same thing. "Who are you talking about"? Rory said to Sherry as she pretends that she does not know who she is talking about.

Sherry glares at Rory as she lies to her. "Don't you dare lie to me". Sherry said to Rory as she punches her in the face. From the hiding spaces, Tristan is surprised that Rory lied to Sherry to protect him. 'Rory, why', Tristan thought to himself.

Sherry glares at Rory as she is not getting what she wants to know. "I will ask you again. Where is that blonde headed boy hiding? You are never allowed to have a boyfriend". Sherry said to Rory as she punches her again.

JT is getting angry as Sherry is hurting Rory. She walks out from her hiding space. "Get away from her, Sherry". JT said as she defends Rory.

Sherry is surprised to see both of them. "How can be there two Jocelyn Tamara"? Sherry asks them.

All of the sudden, there is sirens coming from outside. Sherry frowns as things are not going her way. She went upstairs to deal with it.

JT looks at Rory. "You ok", JT said to Rory. "I will live, but who knows how long we got until she comes back down here". Rory said to JT.

Robin and Tristan comes back out from their hiding spaces. "Why did you lie to Sherry about my location"? Tristan asks Rory.

Rory looks at Tristan. "You did something that you would never normally do especially for Dean". Rory said to Tristan. Tristan shrugs to Rory. "I suppose I can do something unexpected". Tristan said to Rory.

Outside, Sherry opens the door and sees Lorelai and Luke with the police. "Is there a problem"? Sherry asks them like nothing is wrong.

Lorelai glares at Sherry. "Yeah, you have my daughter, correction my daughters. Don't you remember me"? Lorelai asks Sherry.

Sherry looks at Lorelai. "No", Sherry said to Lorelai. Lorelai looks at Sherry. "Let me refresh your memory, I am the teenage brat". Lorelai said to Sherry.

Sherry remembers as she looks at Lorelai. "There is no one here for you. Besides Jocelyn Tamara is my daughter". Sherry said to Lorelai. Lorelai glares at Sherry. "You stole her from me. You were jealous that you couldn't start a family, so you stole her me when she was born. You are the most heinous woman alive". Lorelai said to Sherry.

As the police puts cuffs on Sherry, Lorelai and Luke went into the house. They went down to the basement. The detective from Hartford PD went with Luke and Lorelai as well.

Back in the basement, the teens are still trying to untie Rory. They hear footsteps again coming in the room. "Crap it may be Sherry, hide", JT said to them. They got back into their hiding spots.

Three more adults walks into the basement. Lorelai see Rory tied up. "Rory", Lorelai said to Rory. Rory smiles as she sees Lorelai. "Mom", Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks around in the room. "Come on out guys", Lorelai said to them. JT, Robin, and Tristan comes out from their hiding spot. "Is she gone"? Robin asks them.

Luke nods to them. "They have taken her away". Luke said to them. Lorelai looks at them. "You guys should have waited. Plus I understand why you guys taken off the way you did". Lorelai said to them. As the police detective releases Rory, they head out from the house back to the hospital in Hartford.

Back at the hospital in Hartford, Rory is being looked over. Emmaline is in the room. "JT, I am glad that you are alright". Emmaline said to Rory. Rory looks at Emmaline. "That's Rory, I am JT". JT said to Emmaline.

Emmaline is surprised by it. "I have no clue that you two are twins". Emmaline said to JT. JT shrugs as Dean walks in the room. "Rory", Dean said to Rory. Rory smiles at Dean. "I am ok, and Sherry is arrested". Rory said to Dean.

Dean has a relieved look on his face. "That's great", Dean said to Rory. Tristan looks at them as they are happy together.

The detective walk in the room as Lorelai, Luke, Emily, and Richard walk in as well. Rory gives her accounts on what happened. "Sherry is mental, but if she had JT instead of me, it would have been a lot worse". Rory said to the detective.

The detective nods as Lorelai hands him the diary. "This diary led me to the truth to what happened to JT as a baby". Lorelai said to the detective.

The detective looks at the diary. "With the diary, it will be a stronger case against Sherry". The detective said to Lorelai. Lorelai nods as they stay with Rory.

A few days later, Rory and Dean are out from the hospital. Dean is back home JT is staying with Lorelai as she is getting use to living with her true mom and sister. She is sitting in the kitchen as she is in deep thought.

Lorelai looks at JT. "What's wrong JT"? Lorelai asks JT. JT looks at Lorelai. "I am nervous about the upcoming trial, and is there anyway I can go back to the name you originally had for me. Jocelyn Tamara never fit me, and that name is a complete fraud". JT said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods as she understands completely. "I can not blame you, honey". Lorelai said to JT.

Rory walks out from her room as she has bandages on her wrists still. She is in deep thought as well about the upcoming trial. "Mom, how bad of the trial will be against Sherry you think it is going to be"? Rory asks Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Rory as she sees how nervous she is. "Well, you take the dinner theatre from Friday night dinner and a three ring circus, you pretty much you get the upcoming Rory". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory nods as she is a bit nervous about it. "I suppose that is true". Rory said to Lorelai as the three of them are together.

Two months later, it is the day of sentencing of Sherry Daniels, Lorelai had JT's name changed to Victoria Emily Gilmore and her custody to Lorelai really quickly with Straub's influences. When the kids took the stand, Sherry had a few outbursts that lead her in competent of court. Sherry had a huge outburst when Rory took the stand. Meanless to say, the jury got to see Sherry's true colors.

Sherry did not even took the deal that the DA tries to give her. Sherry claims that JT is truly her child and Rory got in the way. No one buy it as Sherry got the guilty verdict of all charges against her.

The judge looks at them. "Ms. Daniels, your behavior during the trial is inexcusable. You wanted to start a family, but things did not work out the way you wanted. Instead you went into illegal ways to start a family by stealing a baby from a young teenager in 1984. The girls got reunited in the most unorthodox way. They went on their own to uncover the truth in the most unexpected ways. You attacked a teenage boy that you never knew. You kidnapped a teenage girl. You are sentenced for 45 years for kidnapping, assault, and child abuse. This court is adjourned". The judge said to them.

As the bailiff takes Sherry away, justice is served for everyone that is involved. Sherry glares at Victoria and Rory. "You ruined everything. My dreams for a family is all ruined thanks to you two". Sherry said to them as she is hauled away.

Victoria looks at Lorelai and Rory. "My life is starting to look up now". Victoria said to them. "I second that". Rory said to Victoria. Lorelai nods as she looks at her twin daughters. "Yes, the Crap Shack is getting lively, and Stars Hallow will get to know you better Victoria". Lorelai said to Victoria as they head out from the court house together.

End Story.


End file.
